A Bag Full of Mysteries
by tinybee
Summary: A series of Harry Potter/Crossover one shots. Pairings will be SLASH Harry/? from numerous crossovers. List of what I can do inside. NO LONGER TAKING PROMPTS. Finally decided that this shall be COMPLETED.
1. HarrySpencer

**I do not own anything. All characters belong to their rightful creators.**

**So this is a Harry/SLASH crossover series of oneshots.**

**WARNING: SLASH. Go back now if you don't like it. Not beta'd.**

**These are the crossovers I'm willing to do. I may have forgotten one or two or three and if you know I'll write them, you can go ahead and send me a message. But remember, just because I read some of the fics, doesn't mean I can write them as well.**

**Angel/Bones/BTVS/Charmed/Criminal Minds/CSI: Las Vegas/ CSI: Miami/Ghost Whisperer/Glee/House/The Mentalist/Merlin/Mortal Instruments/Sherlock (BBC)/ Supernatural/Twilight**

**Just send me a message with a pairing and a prompt.**

_

* * *

_

Chrystel Malfoy-Potter wants - Harry/Spencer Reid from Criminal Minds

* * *

Spencer shivered as he felt the back of a hand slip under his shirt and fingers started to brush against his bare stomach. He lent back in his seat, Harry's uninjured arm resting on his thigh as the teams' jet took them back to Quantico.

"You know, the next time we need someone to lure a serial killer out, how about we don't use me as bait." Harry groused as he twisted his body so that his back was pressed against the window.

The young wizard's arm was in a sling where he had broken it from getting into a fight with the unsub. He also had a couple of cuts and bruises. Some needed stitches, especially where the knife dug into his side during the tustle.

"We got him, though, that's something." Prentiss soothed distractedly as she looked down at the cards in her hand.

Spencer's free hand moved down to his stomach where it lightly touched Harry's own. A non-verbal sign of comfort. Harry smiled up at him, blinking lazily and stifling a yawn.

"Yeah, I guess," Harry shifted. "I should have realised sooner that the git was the murderer."

"He didn't fit the profile." Rossi said, walking past them to join Hotch. "None of us realised who it was."

"Yeah," Harry sniffed. "Bloody criminals, not sticking to the profiles."

"_Bloody Brits, whining all the time_." Morgan mocked, trying to copy Harry's accent with a grin from his seat next to JJ.

Harry stuck his tongue at him, and he turned back to watch Prentiss and Spencer's card game with an air of boredom. He smiled when Spencer's hand turned to squeeze his own, entertwining their fingers together tightly.

"I think..." Prentiss started with a wide grin, "that I win."

She showed her hand, and Harry raised a brow, glancing back to the card's in his lover's hand.

"Good hand." Harry complimented. "Maybe you'll beat Spence this time."

"Close," Spencer said, shooting Harry a betrayed look, "but you just can't beat this." He layed his own cards out, a smug smile forming on his face.

Harry chuckled at the black haired woman's incredulous look.

"I have yet to win a game against him, myself." Harry consolded, stealing one of the small sweets that Spencer had collected from a disgruntled Prentiss.

"Hey, those are my betting chips!" Spencer scolded, trying to shield the rest of them with his hands. Harry gave him a playful pout and leaned over to nuzzle Spencer's shoulder with his nose. "Don't even try it."

"Try what?" Harry asked innocently, his eyes widening as he spoke.

Prentiss smirked from her seat oposite them, and turned to JJ who rolled her eyes at the couple's behaviour. Prentiss' smirk widened and she fought the urge to chuckle.

"You know what." Spencer retorted, picking up the cards and shuffling them. "Don't play innocent with me."

"I wouldn't dare." Harry replied as he tilted his head and kissed Spencer's jaw. Spencer cleared his throat, trying to keep focus. Harry trailed his lips down to the junction of his lover's neck, allowing his teeth to scrape the skin lightly. Spencer shivered. Sneakily, Harry's hand darted out and took a couple more of the sweets.

"Please spare us to PDA!" Prentiss laughed. "I don't think we can take it."

Harry scowled at her playfully, pulling away from Spencer and resettling into his chair.

"Spoilsport." Harry accused, popping a sweet into his mouth. Spencer glanced over and gaped at him. "What?"

Spencer shook his head, pushing his 'chips' over to the other side of the table. He ignored Harry's begging gaze and dealt himself and Prentis another game, slapping away Harry's persistant fingers when they made to grab several more.

Harry sat back and sulked. He only wanted a couple more. It wasn't like Spencer wasn't going to win more.

* * *

**The first is up. I will be doing them in order of reviewers, by the way :P. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm in a bit of a rush actually, I typed this up just before going out for the night, hehe.**


	2. HarryDean

**I do not own anything. All characters belong to their rightful creators.**

**So this is a Harry/SLASH crossover series of one shots.**

**WARNING: SLASH. Go back now if you don't like it. Not beta'd. LIME'ish.**

**These are the crossovers I'm willing to do. I may have forgotten one or two or three and if you know I'll write them, you can go ahead and send me a message. But remember, just because I read some of the fics, doesn't mean I can write them as well.**

**Angel/Bones/BTVS/Charmed/Criminal Minds/CSI: Las Vegas/ CSI: Miami/Ghost Whisperer/Glee/House/The Mentalist/Merlin (BBC)/Mortal Instruments/Sherlock (BBC)/ Supernatural/Twilight**

**Just send me a message with a pairing and a prompt.**

**This one and the next one was from two who asked when I posted on 'About An Angel And A Wizard'.**

* * *

Softball Angel wants - Harry/Dean from Supernatural

* * *

"What is it with you attracting all things supernatural?" Dean groused as he leaned back in his seat, shooting a a dark look at a man that walked by their table, the stranger's eyes wandering over the man sitting next to the hunter.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Harry took a large gulp from his beer, head tilted to listen to the music that was being played over the din of the bar.

"You know exactly what I mean." Dean shot back.

"Oh, come on." Harry turned to face his lover. "Just because in this hunt a werewolf wanted to have me for dinner and not you, doesn't mean that all supernatural beings want to gobble me up."

"Uh-huh, yeah right." Dean threw an arm over Harry's shoulders, drawing the other male in close.

"It's true!" Harry defended wiggling in his seat.

Dean smirked, and pulled Harry tighter against his side. Ducking his head down, the hunter lightly bit Harry's ear.

"Ouch! Hey, what was that for?" Harry pushed away with a playful scowl and rubbed at his wounded appendage.

"Just trying to see why monsters find you so edible." Dean said with a grin.

"And?"

"You are very tasty." Dean lent back down and this time attached his mouth to the side of Harry's neck. Harry moaned.

"And you, Dean Winchester, are an insatiable tease." Harry whimpered when Dean started to nip at the skin.

"I'm not the tease," Dean mumbled, an arm sneaking around Harry's waist. He gasped when Harry's hand dropped into his lap and rubbed his thigh. Dean tightened his hold and sucked particularly hard at a sensitive part, receiving another moan, this time louder.

Harry bit his lip in an attempt to hold back more sounds, and reluctantly pushed Dean away. The hunter resisted but eventually acquiesced to Harry's non-verbal request.

"People are watching." Harry explained when Dean gave him a confused look.

"Then let them." Dean said, a flicker of relief in his eyes when he realised that Harry wasn't rejecting his advances. Harry patted Dean's leg, trying to straighten out his shirt that had suspiciously ridden up and was now creased. "I don't care what they think."

"No," Harry agreed with amusement. "You never do."

"Then-"

"We'll go back to the motel." Harry cut him off, downing the rest of his beer.

"But Sammy will be sleeping." Dean pointed out. Non-the-less, he copied Harry's example and drank his own beverage.

"Then you'll just have to make sure to keep quiet." Harry said, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Especially with what I've got planned."

Dean choked on his beer, some of the alcohol going up into his nose. Harry thumped him on the back as the Winchester tried to calm himself down.

"You mean- With Sam in-!" Dean sucked in a deep breath, regaining control over himself once again. Harry chuckled at Dean's disbelief.

"As long as we don't wake him." Harry said cheerfully, his hand once again slipping under the table to pet Dean teasingly.

Dean groaned. "That's a dirty trick."

"Are you in?" Harry asked instead.

"You want me to fuck you in a bed next to Sam's?" Dean couldn't hide the incredulous tone that coloured his voice.

"Won't it be exciting?" Harry grinned. "I mean," Harry leaned over to whisper in Dean's ear. "You inside me, pleasuring me while I tightly surround you. Keeping control in order not to get caught."

Dean gulped loudly, eyes dilating as he listened to Harry.

"Of course there'll be some foreplay." Harry added casually. "I've just brought myself a new cock-ring for you."

Dean cleared his throat, shifting in his seat.

"Imagine the build up of pleasure, Dean. When first I swallow you whole until you're a gibbering mess." Harry glanced at the people around him when Dean's knee jerked and hit the underside of the table. "And then me riding you until you nearly pass out. Until you're the one begging me for release."

"Oh, God." Dean breathed. "You are fucking evil."

Harry's grin turned devilish.

"You have no idea how evil I'll be tonight, Winchester."

"Shit." Dean caught the look on Harry's face.

"Well," Harry suddenly stood up. "You ready to go back?"

Dean held back a whimper. He was always the one in control, and tonight he'll be giving Harry the control over himself. And by the looks of things, this will be one decision he will never forget, or regret. If only Sam will forgive him. Because one thing was for certain, with what Harry has in store for them, they will be by no means quiet; and nor would there be any stopping once they started. At least there was one consolation for his little brother, Dean thought as he used his jacket to cover up his rather prominent reaction to Harry's words, the youngest Winchester's bed was nearest the door. He'd be able to escape when Dean failed to try and hide what he and Harry will be doing.

* * *

**Review please. Oh, and prompts too, which I already have a surprising number of, especially since I have only posted one chapter. Eek! Hehe. It's fascinating though, to see what people want. I'm already nearly finished on the third one, so that should be up soon, hopefully today.**


	3. HarryLucifer

**I do not own anything. All characters belong to their rightful creators.**

**So this is a Harry/SLASH crossover series of one shots.**

**WARNING: SLASH. Go back now if you don't like it. Not beta'd.**

**These are the crossovers I'm willing to do. I may have forgotten one or two or three and if you know I'll write them, you can go ahead and send me a message. But remember, just because I read some of the fics, doesn't mean I can write them as well.**

**Angel/Bones/BTVS/Charmed/Criminal Minds/CSI: Las Vegas/ CSI: Miami/Ghost Whisperer/Glee/House/The Mentalist/Merlin (BBC)/Mortal Instruments/Sherlock (BBC)/ Supernatural/Twilight**

**Just send me a message with a pairing and a prompt.**

* * *

Koldy wants - Harry/Lucifer (Supernatural)

* * *

It was so easy, Harry mused, to steal away the Winchesters' pet. They were so focused on trying to keep themselves from becoming vessels that they had neglected the safety of their friend. The angel was surrounded by holy oil, again, and at the mercy of Harry and Lucifer.

"Come now, Castiel," Harry grinned teasingly at the fallen angel. "Do you really think Sam or Dean are going to risk their necks to save you?"

"I am their friend." Castiel jutted his chin out stubbornly.

"You hear that, Lucifer?" Harry looked over at his lover with a smile. "He thinks that the Winchester boys are going to save him." Harry turned back to their prisoner. "Deany-boy isn't going to let his baby brother anywhere near Lucifer, not that Lucifer needs Sam, anymore."

Castiel's head jerked up. "What do you mean?"

Harry giggled.

"Magic is an incredible thing." Lucifer spoke up, stepping out from the shadows. "Especially when wielded by my lover."

Castiel's eyes widened as he caught sight of the Devil's vessel. No longer was Lucifer's host degrading, instead it looked new, as if the human was made for him like Sam was.

"Impossible." The word slipped out before Castiel could stop it.

Both Harry and Lucifer laughed in delight at the horror and disbelief that was now shining out from sapphire blue eyes. Harry danced over to Lucifer's side and tilted his head up expectantly. The fallen angel chuckled and obliged to Harry's silent demand. He dipped his head down and pressed his lips against Harry's, his tongue licking against the seams of the wizard's mouth where the latter eagerly gave in and allowed Lucifer entrance. Harry mewled and molded his body against Lucifer's, enjoying the domination.

Finally, after several long minutes, the two pulled back, and Lucifer turned to Castiel with a grin.

"Do you really think that God will do anything? Or the Winchesters? Or Michael?" Lucifer's grin darkened. "I have the master of death by my side, little brother."

Castiel's eyes widened, and his head shot back round to Harry who gave him a low bow.

"The master of death?" Castiel's face was pale, and it was only by staring into his eyes, that Harry could gleefully detect the flicker of hopelessness and was that... defeat? It was delicious.

"Yup." Harry clapped his hands together. "Surprise!"

Castiel closed his eyes and turned his head away.

"Aww, Cass, don't be sad!" Harry pouted, dancing around the ring of fire. "It's not all bad. I mean, yeah, humankind is going to be obliterated, but the planet will still be here. The animals that your father created, and all the beautiful variety of plants. That has to be some comfort. No matter how small."

"You think that wiping the world of humans that your life will be better?" Castiel suddenly snarled. Harry mentally applauded the angel for finally showing a backbone. "What happened to you, what did they do to you that was so awful that you would rather see them all slaughtered?"

Lucifer took a threatening step forward, a glare in place. Harry shot him a warning look, a hand out to halt the devil's movement. Harry took a deep breath and met Castiel's infuriated gaze.

"You want to know?" Harry asked. Castiel blinked at Harry's change in mood. "I'll tell you. I'll tell you about how I was betrayed by the people I loved and trusted the most because of their prejudice. Of their fear and hatred for things different from what they believe is normal." Harry's hands curled into fists. "As a child I was hated because of my magic. Then I was hated because people and their flaw to jump to conclusions. At the time completely false. Then jealousy, and presumed assumptions of what I should be like because in their minds, they have built up an illusion of what they think I should be like." Harry's mind flashed to Lupin and Black. "And when I finally saved them all from being tortured and murdered by a group of psychos, they turn on me yet again, because of their fear of my power. They started to hate me again for something I couldn't control."

"So you're punishing them." Castiel concluded.

Harry blinked, reigning back his emotion.

"They feared me because they hate the thought of something being more powerful than themselves. So I'm giving in to their needs for that." Harry laughed coldly. "I will kill each and every one of them. I will make their nightmares of me come true."

"And I will help." Lucifer finally stepped in, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Not all of humankind is like that." Castiel said. "Don't destroy the whole race because you have experienced pain from a group of them."

"You are too blinded for you love of your father, your faith, that you cannot see their greed. Their hatred for everything different." Lucifer scolded.

"And you cannot see their compassion or loyalty, their capacity to love." Castiel shot back. "I can. I am not blinded by resentment."

"We are not the ones blinded, brother." Lucifer cocked his head. "It's too bad, you seem to hold such promise."

"Too bad it;s all wasted on the humans." Harry added, wrapping an arm around his lover's waist.

"You were once human," Castiel pointed out.

"I was." Harry conceded. "But then I became the Master of Death. No longer human, but near immortal that has control over the four horsemen. Which I will have once again put together since the Winchesters sent two of them into catatonic states."

The satisfied look that crossed Castiel's face just then almost made Harry want to lash out with his magic, but a whispered command from Lucifer forced Harry to reconsider. Lucifer looked back to Castiel, and stared him in the eye.

"The rings the two idiots have will become null and void once Harry recreates new ones." The dark fallen angel explained. "The magic and power within them will disappear, making them nothing more than normal, everyday rings."

"That's not possible." Castiel said, eyes wide. "The rings of the horsemen hold their power, you cannot simply take that away from the rings."

"I can." Harry smiled darkly. "And I will. The Winchesters cannot kill me, Lucifer does not need Sam, and we both will eradicate this earth."

"I am sorry, little brother." And Lucifer actually did sound sorry. "But you are either with us, or you're with the humans."

"I will never join you." Castiel declared.

"Then in which case I cannot let you live."

Harry turned his head and gave Lucifer a reassuring kiss to the jaw before skipping back. As much as he now wanted Castiel dead for rejecting his brother, Harry didn't want Lucifer to hurt. And killing Castiel is something they both had wanted to avoid.

A pain-filled scream cut through the air, followed by a flash of blinding white light, forcing Harry to cover his ears and close his eyes. It was for the best, Harry thought, if they wanted to save the world from the parasitic creatures that contaminated it.

* * *

**How about this? And I know that I have killed Castiel in this one *Ducks and hides behind desk* but that's where my mind took me. I love him really!**


	4. HarryGwaine

**I do not own anything. All characters belong to their rightful creators.**

**So this is a Harry/SLASH crossover series of one shots.**

**WARNING: SLASH. Go back now if you don't like it. Not beta'd.**

**These are the crossovers I'm willing to do. I may have forgotten one or two or three and if you know I'll write them, you can go ahead and send me a message. But remember, just because I read some of the fics, doesn't mean I can write them as well.**

**Angel/Bones/BTVS/Charmed/Criminal Minds/CSI: Las Vegas/ CSI: Miami/Ghost Whisperer/Glee/House/The Mentalist/Merlin (BBC)/Mortal Instruments/Sherlock (BBC)/ Supernatural/Twilight**

**Just send me a message with a pairing and a prompt.**

* * *

The-Death-Queen wants... HP/Gwaine (Merlin BBC)

* * *

Harry blushed under Merlin's amused gaze, ducking his head in an attempt to hide his embarrassment even as part of it was off to the left, pulling on an old tunic.

"So this is what it come to, then," Merlin shook his head. "You're leaving me for another man."

Harry's face became even redder, but this time it was accompanied by a smile at his friend's teasing tone.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Harry cleared his throat and glanced over to Gwaine who was now dressed and eating some blackberries that Merlin had supplied for them. "But, what can I say? When I expressed a desire to travel outside of Camelot, he... offered his services."

"That's not all he offered." Merlin joked.

"Oh, shut up." Harry scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. "He's really nice."

"And so is his personality." Merlin winked. He quickly ducked when Harry took a swing at him, and then dodged the kick that was aimed at his shins. With a laugh, Merlin backed away, hands up in the air as a show of surrender.

"What's going on here, then?" Gwaine asked, walking over to them with an easy-going smile.

"Nothing," Harry replied quickly, inwardly cursing the blood that once again flooded his cheeks when Gwaine's arm made their way around Harry's waist. Harry turned to look up at Gwaine, ignoring Merlin's poor attempt at hiding a laugh. "Merlin's just being Merlin."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Merlin demanded, finally getting his amusement under control.

"I would think that he meant you being a fun and loyal friend." Gwaine smoothly interrupted before Harry could say anything. "Especially since you managed to convince young Prince Arthur to allow Harry to accompany me on my journey."

"Well, he does hold Harry in high esteem." Merlin smiled. "And Harry has previously expressed a desire to travel."

"Yes he has." Gwaine smirked. "A very demanding desire."

"Gwaine!" Harry groaned. "Don't encourage him."

The young man just laughed and tugged at Harry's top briefly before straightening up.

"We about ready to go?" Gwaine asked, moving back to the spare bed to pick up his sword.

"Yes," Harry shuffled his feet and stared up at Merlin, suddenly serious. "I'm going to miss you, you know."

Merlin sighed. "Me too. Arthur's going to be more difficult to look after."

"Good luck." Harry said wryly. Harry suddenly gave a squeak when Merlin suddenly pulled him into a tight hug. "Uh, Merlin? Can't breathe!" Harry gasped out.

"Oh!"

Harry gratefully sucked in a deep breath when Merlin hastily released him.

"Sorry," Merlin apologized with a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his head.

Harry grinned at him, finally reaching down to grab his bag. Swinging it over his shoulder, Harry took one last look around, as if trying to memorise the plain room that served as Merlin's bedroom.

"Ready to go?" Gwaine asked, now standing by the door. "We can say good-bye to Gwen."

"Don't you go teasing Arthur!" Harry scolded, however the amusement in his voice belied the order.

"I would never do such a thing!"" Gwaine exclaimed. "Come on, we better go. Doesn't Merlin have to be with the Prince, anyway?"

Merlin blinked incomprehensively for a moment before a look of horror swept over his features.

"Oh no!" Merlin darted for the door, nearly tripping over himself in his plight. "See you both!" He shouted as he jumped down the stairs.

"Bye!" Harry laughed. "I'm going to mi- mhn!" Harry was cut off when a pair of lips descended onto his own, effectively silencing him.

Gwaine smiled into the kiss and gently squeezed Harry around the middle, receiving a small gasp. The swordsman took advantage of Harry's startled state and slipped his tongue in through parted lips, quickly mapping out the now familiar cavern. Harry himself felt his eyes flutter close and body sway forward until he and Gwaine were pressed up against one another. They remained like that until the need of air became too much, and they slowly pulled away from one another, their kiss turning into a series of shorter ones.

"You're going to miss it here." Gwaine pointed out after a few moments of silence.

"Yes." Harry agreed. "But that doesn't mean I want to stay here for the rest of my life. I want to be out there. To see what the world has to offer."

Gwaine chuckled. "Then you won't be disappointed."

"I know I won't." Harry said knowingly.

With another chuckle, Gwaine prodded Harry towards the door. Both made their way down the stairs and through Gaius' workroom to the outside. They walked a little way before Gwaine spoke up again.

"I hope to see Gwen." Gwaine said, looking up and down the street, before catching sight of Arthur and Merlin up near the castle. "We wish to say good-bye."

"No." Harry denied as he turned and saluted his two long-time friends. "You just want to stir trouble with Arthur."

"I would never!" Gwaine said amiably, even as his eyes lit up when he caught sight of the servant girl.

"Don't even think about it!" Harry hissed, even as a smile broke out across his face.

"Don't think about what?" Gwaine asked, turning to give Harry a charming grin. "We are just going to speak to her."

"At least we'll be leaving right after." Harry muttered, thinking about Arthur's reaction.

"That's the spirit." Gwaine said. "Ah, Gwen..."

* * *

**I had a bit of fun with this, actually. A good challenge.**


	5. HarryAngel

**I do not own anything. All characters belong to their rightful creators.**

**So this is a Harry/SLASH crossover series of one shots.**

**WARNING: SLASH. Go back now if you don't like it. Not beta'd.**

**These are the crossovers I'm willing to do. I may have forgotten one or two or three and if you know I'll write them, you can go ahead and send me a message. But remember, just because I read some of the fics, doesn't mean I can write them as well.**

**Angel/Bones/BTVS/Charmed/Criminal Minds/CSI: Las Vegas/ CSI: Miami/Ghost Whisperer/Glee/House/The Mentalist/Merlin (BBC)/Mortal Instruments/Sherlock (BBC)/ Supernatural/Twilight**

**Just send me a message with a pairing and a prompt.**

**

* * *

**

Natalie668 has requested a Harry/Angel pairing (Angel)

* * *

"It was only a little nibble!" Spike defended himself as Angel pinned him up against the office wall. "He smelled funny!"

Harry made a sound of indignation from where he lent against the desk, a hand to his throat. He glared angrily at the platinum blond.

"You had no right to even be near him!" Angel snarled, face vamped out in his anger. "I should rip you apart!"

"Oh come on, Nancy boy," Spike struggled against the tight grip. "How was I to know that-"

Angel pulled Spike away from the wall and threw him across the room. The other vampire rolled over and jumped to his feet, body coiled and ready to fight if Angel made another attack on him. Harry rolled his eyes at the display. He straightened up and placed a hand on Angel's forearm when the undead male made to continue his assault.

"Angel, enough." Harry commanded, staring hard into the demonic yellow eyes of his lover. "Spike didn't know who I was."

"He bit you!" Angel exclaimed incredulously.

"Nibbled! I nibbled him." Spike growled. "You're just being melodramatic, you ponce."

"Melodramatic? Me?" Angel snapped out.

"The both of you, pack it in." Harry ordered. Angel and Spike both looked mutinous. "Now." Harry glared.

"Fine." Angel muttered and pulled his arm free from Harry's grasp to wrap it about his waist, pulling the wizard in close. His face transformed back to human, but the fierceness was still shining in his eyes as he watched Spike wearily. The younger vampire relaxed when he saw that his sire wasn't about to launch into a fight. He smirked at the possessiveness that Angel showed, and already several new and insulting nicknames were forming in his mind.

"So, Captain forehead has got himself a boyfriend." Spike smirked. "A... wizard, if my tastebuds serves me right."

Angel growled warningly.

"I am a wizard." Harry admitted with a shrug. "Name's Harry Potter."

Spike blinked at that. "Harry Potter. As in _the _Harry Potter. Defeater of Voldemort?"

It was Harry's turn to blink. "Does everyone know who I am?"

"Pretty much anyone who was on the side of evil." Spike shrugged.

Harry frowned.

"Spike used to be evil." Angel informed Harry.

"Used to be." Spike repeated. "Past tense."

"Oh." Harry nodded, snuggling into Angel's side. "Okay then."

"Angel was evil too." Spike saw fit to point out. "Tortured and killed a lot more than I did."

"Spike." Angel tightened his grip around Harry when he felt the mortal move. "Shut. Up."

"It's all right." Harry soothed Angel. "I already know." At Angel's sceptical and worried look, Harry wrapped his own arms around the vampire and stared up at him with trusting eyes. "And I don't care."

Angel smiled down at him with relief. Harry mimicked him, tilting his head back in a silent request. Now grinning, Angel complied, bringing their lips together in a long and gentle kiss. Both ignored the disgusted sound from Spike and focused on one another. Harry whined when one of Angel's hands slipped down past his hip to rest on his arse.

"Oh, bloody hell, save me." Came Spike's voice, followed by the slam of the office door.

Neither cared as Harry was backed up against the wall roughly. Harry gave a squeak when his back met the hard surface, before moaning when Angel detached their lips and started to make his way down to his neck, where he paid special attention to the bite mark that Spike had left earlier.

"He had no right to touch you." Angel growled lowly, sucking at the skin harshly. "You are mine. You should only have my mark."

"Yes." Harry hissed, nearly slipping into parseltongue. "Your mark."

"Next time he comes near you, stake him." Angel ordered, pressing Harder against Harry, now licking at the small bruise that was forming tenderly.

"Promise." Harry huffed when Angel pulled away a little. "Don't stop."

"I'm not." Angel glanced at the doors. "I just don't want anyone to disturb us."

"It's called magic." Harry said, pulling his wand out from the wrist holder it rested in. With a wave the doors glowed briefly, followed by the sound of a lock clicking in place. "Done. Nothing short of a strong blasting spell can get through that."

Angel smirked down at his lover. "I hope you have nothing planned for a while." He said.

"Nothing springs to mind." Harry tugged at the shirt Angel wore meaningfully. "If there was anything, it won't be that important."

"Good to know." Angel hummed, suddenly lifting Harry up off his feet, leaving the other male no choice but to wrap his legs around Angel's waist.

"What about the windows?" Harry had the mind to ask.

"Screw them."

"I'd rather you screw me."

Angel laughed, the sound quickly becoming muffled against Harry's lips. Thankfully no one needed the two for several hours, on the other hand, Harry had forgotten to put up the silencing charms.

* * *

**A little bit of a possessive Angel, there. Hmm.**


	6. HarryXander

**I do not own anything. All characters belong to their rightful creators.**

**So this is a Harry/SLASH crossover series of one shots.**

**WARNING: SLASH. Go back now if you don't like it. Not beta'd.**

**These are the crossovers I'm willing to do. I may have forgotten one or two or three and if you know I'll write them, you can go ahead and send me a message. But remember, just because I read some of the fics, doesn't mean I can write them as well.**

**Angel/Bones/BTVS/Charmed/Criminal Minds/CSI: Las Vegas/ CSI: Miami/Ghost Whisperer/Glee/House/The Mentalist/Merlin (BBC)/Mortal Instruments/Sherlock (BBC)/ Supernatural/Twilight**

**Just send me a message with a pairing and a prompt.**

* * *

Alister Eternia wants - Harry/Xander pairing (Buffy The Vampire Slayer) with "Willow is dying and the only one that can save her is Harry, but Harry for the first time in his life will ask for something in return."

* * *

"You want my help?" Harry asked incredulously, shooting a look over at a chuckling Spike before turning back to Xander. "Now why would I want to help you?"

"Look, she's dying, and you're the only one that can help her!" Xander ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Please."

"Oh, well since you said please." Harry snorted. "Sorry, but I don't just do favours for others without there being something in it for me."

"Be careful here, Scoobie," Spike grinned maliciously. "Harry here never does something for free. And for what he does ask in return usually turns out to something akin to selling your soul."

"Spike, don't you have somewhere to be?" Harry glared at the bleached vampire. "Like, not here?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, right," Spike backed up. "I have that thing... yeah, going now to kill some annoying demon and all that. With the chip and everything."

"Go." Harry said in exasperation. Spike darted out the room. "Now," Harry turned back to Xander with a dark grin. "You were saying."

Xander fought down the urge to gulp, and stared back into unnaturally bright emerald eyes.

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes to save Willow." Xander said, voice staying strong despite his apprehension.

Harry hummed. "This Willow is lucky to have a friend who cares for her as much as you do."

"She's like a sister to me."

"Yes." Harry tilted his head. "And why is it that you thought that I could be of assistance?"

"You have enough magic to heal her."

"If magic is the cure, then get some of her Wiccan friends to it." Harry said, suddenly losing interest. "For a moment there, I actually thought the girl had done something worth my time, but obviously..."

"It doesn't work!" Xander finally shouted. "It's not that type of magic! And only you can do the spell, because you're the only one who can harness the backlash of it. Please. I know you care about Willow in some way, you're a good guy. Hell, I've seen you help an old lady cross the street."

Harry was silent through Xander's outburst, only raising an eyebrow when he reached the end.

"And we have heard stories about you." Xander added hurriedly. "Giles researched you."

Harry cocked his head.

"Look, I know you won't just let her die." Xander said. "She's innocent."

"She tried to cast a spell to awaken several Demigods." Harry pointed out dryly. "That's hardly an innocent act."

"Yeah, well," Xander sighed. "Wait a minute, I thought you didn't know what she had done."

"Did I?" Harry shrugged. "Must have slipped my mind."

Xander shook himself. "Anyway, there's only so many 'please's' I can say."

"Yeah, well, I might be able to help." Harry said slowly. "But you have to do something for me first."

Xander was silent for a moment, staring at Harry wearily as he mulled over the latter's words. "What would I have to do?"

"I don't actually take people's souls." Harry grinned at the hesitance. "Your pet vampire was just winding you up."

"Obviously." Xander scoffed, trying not to look too sheepish under Harry's amused gaze.

"No, all I ask for is simple. I want a kiss." Harry said bluntly.

Xander stilled, mouth agape as he stared at Harry with incomprehension. Harry himself just stood with his arms crossed in a relaxed position as he watched Xander's reaction. Finally the young scoobie seemed to shake himself out of his stupor.

"Wh- What?" Xander spluttered.

"You heard me."

"I- you- kiss?"

Harry stalked forward, silently pleased that Xander didn't back away from him, and stopped just short of the other.

"I want you to kiss me, properly," Harry warned. "And once you promise I will help your friend."

"That's it?"

Harry frowned. "What do you mean, 'that's it'?"

Xander blushed. "Well... it's not really a favour, is it? I was thinking it was something more... I don't know."

"And you finding that kissing me is okay?" Harry asked, noting the redness of Xander's cheeks.

"Yes, well," Xander cleared his throat. "You could have asked for worse."

"I could." Harry conceded. "So, shall I help your friend, then?"

"Oh! Yeah," Xander shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"What is it, now?" Harry asked, a hint of exasperation in his tone.

"Well, er, the kiss...?"

"Later." Harry said. "After I heal the woman. Then you can return the favour."

"Like a date?" Xander's voice rose in pitch.

"Not what I was going for, but if that makes the transaction easier, then yes, if you want."

Xander furrowed his brows in confusion, completely turned around by the conversation. "Okay?"

"Good." Harry smiled before turning on his heel. "Now, shall we?"

* * *

**As an author's note, for those who have requested them, I'm sorry to say that I don't do Smallville, Law and Order, or Star Trek. I also have a massive headache, so I don't know if I can post another one up today, I'll try though.**


	7. HarryKurt

**I do not own anything. All characters belong to their rightful creators.**

**So this is a Harry/SLASH crossover series of one shots.**

**WARNING: SLASH. Go back now if you don't like it. Not beta'd.**

**These are the crossovers I'm willing to do. I may have forgotten one or two or three and if you know I'll write them, you can go ahead and send me a message. But remember, just because I read some of the fics, doesn't mean I can write them as well.**

**Angel/Bones/BTVS/Charmed/Criminal Minds/CSI: Las Vegas/ CSI: Miami/Ghost Whisperer/Glee/House/The Mentalist/Merlin (BBC)/Mortal Instruments/Sherlock (BBC)/ Supernatural/Twilight**

**Just send me a message with a pairing and a prompt.**

* * *

samuraicookie wants - Harry/Kurt from Glee

* * *

Harry should have seen the signs for what they were. He was stupid not to notice the blushes or the inappropriate and lingering touches for what they really signified. Admittedly, he enjoyed the extra interaction. And when he was given a new tie, green to match his eyes apparently, some sort of alarm bell should have rung inside his brain. But it didn't and Harry, after initially trying to not accept the gift before finally giving in and wore it to work the next day, didn't see effect it had on the one who gave it to him did. He had noticed the lighter mood, but then again, Kurt Hummel always seemed to be happy.

The young glee club member had been actually more... familiar with Harry over the course of the past few weeks. But Harry was pleased by the warm attention. Thinking of...

"Hey, Mr Potter!" Kurt greeted with a wide smile.

"Hello, Kurt." Harry grinned from his seat. "What are you doing here, it's lunch, isn't it?"

"Yes, but then I saw you eating here, and I wondered if you'd want any company?"

Harry looked down at his lunch sitting on his desk, then back up to his student. The hope within the expressive eyes of the teenager swayed Harry into nodding his head.

"Sure, come grab a seat." Harry waved vaguely to one of the stools that littered the classroom.

"Thank you." Kurt snagged one and delicately sat down on it. "I actually wanted to speak to you about something, actually."

"Oh, yes?" Harry queried, setting his sandwich aside. "Is it something to do with your lessons?"

"No." Kurt smiled nervously. "It's a little more personal."

"I see." Harry straightened up. "I thought Miss Pillsbury was one to handle personal, er, things."

"It's not something I want her to know." Kurt shifted and crossed his legs.

"Well, then," Harry smiled at Kurt in an attempt to reassure him. "What is it?"

Kurt took a deep breath and stood up, leaving Harry to watch him with bemusement as he made his way round Harry's desk until he hovered over the wizard. For a moment they stared at one another, one confused, the other indecisive. Then, with what Harry thought was a muttered 'Now or never', Kurt leaned forward and ducked his head down, pressing his mouth against Harry's.

Harry couldn't hold back a gasp of surprise when a pair of lips found themselves on his. Mind going temporarily blank, Harry remained unresponsive for a second until an inexperienced tongue darted out to touch his mouth. That snapped Harry back into focus.

"Kurt! What-?" Harry pushed the boy away and jumped to his feet.

The young junior looked hurt by Harry's rejection.

"What were you thinking?" Harry demanded, eyes going to the empty hallway, partially seen by the mercifully closed door.

"I am in love with you." Kurt whispered as an explanation. "I just thought..."

"Kurt, you don't love me." Harry ran a shaky hand through his hair, trying to get his thoughts back in order. "It's just a phase."

"No! No, it's not." Kurt vehemently shook his head. "I know it's not. I tried not to think about you, and tried to distract myself with other things, mainly New Directions and shopping." Kurt stared up at Harry beseechingly. "But I know what I feel. It's like what I used to feel for Finn, only stronger."

Harry bit his lip nervously, trying to keep his distance from his student.

"I know I'm young and that-"

"Kurt, I'm a teacher, and you are my student." Harry cut the Soprano off.

"I don't care about that!" Kurt cried. "I only have a year left, anyway."

"You're-"

"I'm Seventeen now," Kurt added over his teacher. He walked up to Harry, forcing the man back against the writing board. "And I know that you feel the same for me too. I can see it." Kurt said quietly.

"It's not right." Harry tried again, wincing as the words sounded feeble, even to his own ears.

Kurt, as if sensing Harry's crumbling resistance, moved closer until their bodies touched. Harry sucked in a breath when tentative hands moved to wind round his neck. Hesitantly Harry dropped his own hands to Kurt's waist.

"Harry," Kurt said boldly, tilting his head back. "I know that I'm a student, and that you are my teacher, but I don't care. We love each other, and that's all that matters. " Suddenly Kurt looked insecure. "If you feel the same."

"You need not worry about that." Harry assured with a defeated sigh. "I admit that one or two... inapropriate thoughts have crossed my mind."

Kurt beamed up at him, and Harry couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

**Now I'm off to watch 'The Mentalist'. Ta-ta. Also I edited Harry/Lucifer, apparently I didn't save properly, that was why there were dots (...) in part of the one shot.**


	8. HarryPatrick

**I do not own anything. All characters belong to their rightful creators.**

**So this is a Harry/SLASH crossover series of one shots.**

**WARNING: SLASH. Go back now if you don't like it. Not beta'd.**

**These are the crossovers I'm willing to do. I may have forgotten one or two or three and if you know I'll write them, you can go ahead and send me a message. But remember, just because I read some of the fics, doesn't mean I can write them as well.**

**Angel/Bones/BTVS/Charmed/Criminal Minds/CSI: Las Vegas/ CSI: Miami/Ghost Whisperer/Glee/House/The Mentalist/Merlin (BBC)/Mortal Instruments/Sherlock (BBC)/ Supernatural/Twilight**

**Just send me a message with a pairing and a prompt.**

* * *

Lex wants... Harry/Patrick Jane from The Mentalist with "Possessive Jane."

* * *

Harry jumped when the door to his apartment flew open with a bang. Startled, the young wizard dropped the magazine in his hand just as a large human blur ran to him. Muscles tensing, Harry initially struggled against the tight hold, until he belatedly realised that it was his lover who gripped him tight against his body.

"Patrick?" Harry asked breathlessly. "What's going on?"

Patrick shook his head but didn't say anything. He just held on to the smaller man, arms wrapped in a strong hold around Harry's waist. Harry sighed and relaxed, waiting patiently for Patrick to regain his self-control. Usually it would take Harry giving promises and attempts at reassurance to calm the other man down. It wasn't often that Patrick fell into a panicked, possessive state, but when he did, Harry had learnt to deal with it.

"Love, it's okay." Harry fought to move his trapped arms. "Come on, let me breathe."

Patrick's grip loosened, but the man didn't let go completely. Harry managed to wiggle so that he could lift his head up and clearly see Patrick's fearful blue eyes. Blinking, Harry nuzzled his nose into Patrick's chest. The taller of the two gave an involuntary sigh at the action.

"What is it?" Harry tried again to get an answer, sensing Patrick calming down a little.

"Red John." Came the quiet response. Harry tensed back up again when he heard that name. "He ordered the death of Bosco and his team."

"He killed them?" Harry asked in a horrified whisper.

"It was because of me." Patrick explained softly in a tone of self-loathing. "Because Red John wanted me to have his case."

"Oh, God." Harry shuddered and closed his eyes. Those people died because they took Red John's case away from Patrick. Harry couldn't understand how people could be that sick. It was beyond him.

So lost in his thoughts, Harry didn't see his lover's growing distress until Patrick suddenly dragged him further into the room, causing the latter to feel temporarily disorientated, and once again tightened his grip. The taller man stared down into Harry's eyes, desperately searching for what, the wizard didn't know, but Harry kept his eyes locked on Patrick's own. Then slowly, and with care, Harry reached back and took Patrick's hands in his, forcing Patrick to break his hold, and led them blindly into their living-room.

"Harry..."

"It's alright." Harry soothed. "We're going to be okay."

Harry backed up until the back of his knees met the sofa and he sat down. Patrick found himself kneeling down in front of Harry, his blue eyes gazing up at his partner almost wildly.

"You just need to calm down, now," Harry instructed. "We are at home. We are safe. Red John is not going to hurt us." It was like talking to a frightened child, only Harry's attempt to reassure Patrick wasn't exactly working.

"I can't lose you, Harry," the dark honey haired man said, ignoring what the other was saying, and instead clutching Harry's hands within in his own. "Don't make me lose you, too."

"Patrick..." Harry said gently.

"No." Patrick cut Harry off. "I won't live through it again. It will be too much."

"You're not going to lose me." Harry tugged Patrick closer to him, spreading his legs so that the other man could slip between them. "I promise you."

"Don't say that." Patrick squeezed Harry's hands tightly, then he lent forward to bury his head against Harry's stomach. "Red John-"

"Won't get me." Harry assured, untangling one of their hands so that he could card his fingers through curly locks. "Not unless he has a reason to."

"He won't need much of a reason." Patrick said bitterly.

"And we won't give him that." Harry tugged Patrick's head back so that his lover could see the promise within the small smile that was on his face. "I'm not going anywhere. Okay?"

Patrick nodded, face completely serious. "I know you won't. I'll make sure of it."

Harry felt a sense of unease when he saw something dark flicker within Patrick's eyes as he stared back up at Harry. Whatever Patrick was thinking, Harry knew he wouldn't like it. He remembered the last time Patrick tried to protect him from Red John, and Harry didn't want to go through that again.

* * *

**Number 8 is done and up. When I thought about a possessive Patrick Jane, this was the first thing that sprang to mind. What would make Patrick so rattled that he would act in such a way? Red John. So this idea was born. I hope it didn't disappoint. The next will might be up later tonight or tomorrow. Review please?**


	9. HarryCole

**I do not own anything. All characters belong to their rightful creators.**

**So this is a Harry/SLASH crossover series of one shots.**

**WARNING: SLASH. Go back now if you don't like it. Not beta'd. LEMON.**

**These are the crossovers I'm willing to do. I may have forgotten one or two or three and if you know I'll write them, you can go ahead and send me a message. But remember, just because I read some of the fics, doesn't mean I can write them as well.**

**Angel/Bones/BTVS/Charmed/Criminal Minds/CSI: Las Vegas/ CSI: Miami/Ghost Whisperer/Glee/House/The Mentalist/Merlin (BBC)/Mortal Instruments/Sherlock (BBC)/ Supernatural/Twilight**

**Just send me a message with a pairing and a prompt.**

* * *

mia-piin wants - Harry/Cole from Charmed - Cole's POV

* * *

Cole knew that the Charmed ones hated him. If by the numerous attempts of vanquishing him said anything. But nothing short of actually being vanquished was going to stop him from having Harry, the beautiful young man that was currently sleeping naked in his bed. With a small smile, Cole sat up and stared down at his lover. With care, Cole reached over and lightly ran a hand along Harry's shoulder blade and down his back. Harry shifted but didn't wake. Cole's smile widened, turning into Belthazar. It was amazing how Harry had accepted his demonic form with ease. Sometimes Harry had even requested the change, just to kiss Cole's darker side with the same amount of love as he did Cole's human side.

"Love you, my Harry." The half-demon whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to Harry's skin.

"Hmm?" Harry mumbled and snuggled closer against Cole's chest. "Cole?"

"Didn't mean to wake you." Cole apologised, settling back down in bed.

Harry rolled over onto his back and squinted up at his lover.

"Why are you awake?" Harry asked, voice thick with sleep. "You're not worrying about Prue, Piper and Phoebe trying to kill you again, are you? You know that they promised not to do anything like that unless you harm an innocent."

Cole chuckled. "That's not what was keeping me up."

"Then what is?" Harry raised himself up by his elbows and stared at Cole with an inquisitive look on his face.

"Just thinking about you." Cole moved so that the upper half of his body covered Harry's. "And how amazing you are."

Harry snorted and wrapped his arms about Cole's shoulders, fingers making random patterns on the red and black skin. Cole pressed against Harry, his head at Harry's neck where his mouth was sucking at his pulse point.

"How did I get so lucky to have you?" Cole asked, his tongue darting out to flick at Harry's sensitive ear.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" Harry queried breathlessly.

"You're the angel underneath the devil." Cole pointed out, nipping at the flesh under his mouth.

"And yet I was the one that corrupted you." Came the panted reply.

"Hmm, we'll see." Cole rubbed their arousals together, freely moaning at the friction. "But since you're the corrupter, then that makes me the punisher." He felt Harry shiver when he whispered that.

"Cole..." Harry whimpered in anticipation.

The being in question grinned and shifted back to his human form. He pushed himself back up and away from Harry momentarily, inwardly chuckling at the whine that left Harry's throat. Quickly Cole parted Harry's legs, which wrapped round his waist, and slipped between them. Lowering his body back down, Cole brought Harry in for a deep kiss, keeping it slow as his hand made it's way down Harry's side to his hip where it then followed an invisible path to his arse. Harry mewled into Cole's talented mouth when he felt a brush of fingers by his entrance.

Cole nibbled on Harry's lower lip as one of his fingers slipped in past the ring of muscle, causing Harry to buck.

"Patience, love," Cole couldn't help but tease when Harry attempted to impale himself further. "We have hours of time at our disposal."

"Then don't waste them." Harry scolded, gasping as another finger roughly entered him. "Merlin..."

Cole curled his fingers and changed back into Belthazar. Careful with his nails, the demon added another digit. He saw Harry wince, then arched up when sharp fingers scraped at his prostate. Cole was quick to stretch Harry and pull his fingers free.

"Don't stop."

"I'm not." Cole assured as he angled himself.

"Don't change back, either." Harry added.

Cole blinked down at Harry, momentarily shocked, before his mind cleared and he gave a scary grin. Ducking down, Cole drew Harry back in for another kiss just as he swiftly entered. He threw his head back and closed his eyes as he was surround by tight heat.

Cole didn't care if the Charmed ones had a vendetta against him, or that he was on the Source's hit list, as long as he was with Harry, and the love that he offered, then he didn't care. Because he'd gladly be vanquished if it meant having Harry.

* * *

**I haven't watched Charmed in a long time, so I had to go back and watch a couple of episodes which Cole was in. Not my best, but eh.**


	10. HarryCharlie

**I do not own anything. All characters belong to their rightful creators.**

**So this is a Harry/SLASH crossover series of one shots.**

**WARNING: SLASH. Go back now if you don't like it. Not beta'd.**

**These are the crossovers I'm willing to do. I may have forgotten one or two or three and if you know I'll write them, you can go ahead and send me a message. But remember, just because I read some of the fics, doesn't mean I can write them as well.**

**Angel/Bones/BTVS/Charmed/Criminal Minds/CSI: Las Vegas/ CSI: Miami/Ghost Whisperer/Glee/House/The Mentalist/Merlin (BBC)/Mortal Instruments/Sherlock (BBC)/ Supernatural/Twilight**

**Just send me a message with a pairing and a prompt.**

* * *

Deludedfool wants... Harry/Charlie Swan pairing from Twilight

* * *

Harry laughed as he watched Charlie try and catch a giggling Teddy who was running from the officer. When the wizard and his five-year-old godson moved to Forks, Washington, all he wanted was to live a relatively quiet and normal life. But that all went down the toilet when he met the locals. Although to be fair, if mayhem and mischief weren't so fond of him, Harry would never have met Charlie, his boyfriend of over a year, who had initially pulled him over and issued him with a speeding ticket all that long ago.

"Dad!" Teddy's voice broke through Harry's thoughts, and Harry looked up to see that Charlie had finally caught the elusive boy. "Dad! Make him sto-op!" Teddy gave off another peal of giggles when Charlie started to tickle him.

"What's wrong, Teddy-bear, I can't hear you." Harry pointedly cupped an ear with his hands. "You'll have to speak up."

"Da-ad!" Teddy shouted again with a laugh. "Ple-ease!"

With a laugh of his own, Harry darted forward and snatched his godson up into his arms where the child then buried his head into Harry's neck as he tried to hide away from the muggle. Grinning a little breathlessly, Charlie straightened up and stretched, sending Harry a wink when the other male raised an eyebrow at him.

"You, Charlie Swan, shouldn't wind Teddy up, especially since he has to go to bed now." Harry narrowed his eyes at the sheepish Charlie, but he couldn't help but allow the older man to indulge in such childish antics. The chief officer never could do things like this with his daughter, Isabella, because his ex-wife took her and left when the now-teenager was a baby. Harry guessed that now since he and Teddy moved in to the house, the man wanted to become the father figure that has been denied to him for so long.

"Sorry, love," Charlie said with amusement.

"Yeah, I bet you are." Harry sniffed, but smiled when Teddy giggled again by his ear. "Come on, let's put Teddy-bear to bed."

"Dad, I don't want to go to bed yet." Teddy moaned, turning his head to pout at Charlie.

"Don't even try it," Harry warned, knowing what Teddy was doing. "It's not going to work."

Teddy widened his eyes, forcing Charlie to look away and suddenly become busy with re-arranging the new photographs on the wall. Harry rolled his eyes at the man's behaviour and walked towards the stairs, just as Bella stumbled down them.

"Woah!" Harry span on his heel, shielding Teddy as Bella tripped and fell down the last few steps. Charlie was quick to catch her before her face met the floor. "Where's the fire?" Harry asked, giving the girl a cursory scan to see if she was okay.

"Nowhere." Bella breathed, slapping her father's hands away. "It's just... can I put Teddy to bed tonight?"

Harry frowned at the request, before smiling. "Okay." He looked down at Teddy. "Do you want that?"

Teddy stared up at the brown-eyed teenager.

"Are you going to read me a bedtime story?" He asked.

"If you want." Bella said.

"I get to pick it out." Teddy replied quickly, arms reaching out to Bella for her to take him.

"That's fine." Bella nervously took the child. She shot a meaningful look at Charlie before she carefully climbed the stairs. Harry watched her worriedly until both were out of sight, then turned round to face a nervous Charlie Swan.

"What was that all about?" Harry questioned. "And why are you acting like that?"

"Bells just wanted to say good night to Teddy, she loves the thought of having him as a baby brother." Charlie coughed, not looking at Harry.

"You didn't answer my second question." Harry said, expression softening. If one thing calmed down Harry the most, it was the thought of being a family.

"Yeah," Charlie scratched the side of his face. "It's because I want to ask you something."

"Go on," Harry encouraged.

Charlie cleared his throat and his hand slipped into his pocket. After a long moment of fumbling with something in the material, Charlie finally met Harry's confused eyes and slowly lowered himself to one knee. Harry found himself staring down at his lover with dawning realisation, which quickly turned to full-blown shock when Charlie pulled out a simple black box.

"Harry, I have never been so glad to pull over a speeding car, then the day when I did it to you. That was the day that my life changed. Two months after was when I realised I was in love with you, when I watched as you apologised to a woman who Teddy kicked in the shins because she accidentally walked through his snow angel. And now, I find myself wanting to make it official to the world." Charlie seemed to gain confidence the longer he spoke, despite the fact that Harry had blindly braced himself against the stair banister. "I know that it can be very difficult for two men to marry, and in some states, illegal, but I don't care." Charlie opened the box to show a relatively plain, thick white-gold band that held a small emerald stone. "Will you marry me, Harry?"

Harry gazed at Charlie with glossy eyes, and the police man briefly wondered what he said wrong, before Harry threw himself at his boyfriend.

"Is that a yes?" Charlie asked nervously into Harry's hair.

"Yes." Harry choked out. "Yes!"

Charlie laughed with delight and stood up to swing Harry around. Vaguely, Harry could hear clapping and cheering from the top of the stairs, but he couldn't bring himself to look away from Charlie's beaming face. The other man had set Harry back on his feet and lifted Harry's left hand up. With great care, Charlie slipped the ring on and stared down at it for a second before tugging Harry in for a kiss.

"Eew!" Two voices rang out but the ecstatic couple ignored them as they drank in each others' happiness.

"I have a family now," Harry whispered against Charlie's lips. "You've given me everything that I have ever wanted."

"As have you." Charlie murmured, nibbling at Harry's bottom lip before drawing him in for another kiss.

* * *

**AN:/I also won't do 'Vampire Diaries', sorry to those who want that. Nor can I do Harry/Draco, it's all Harry/Crossover pairings. If you're not sure on what I can do, just stick to the list above. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this. I have never thought about writing a Harry/Charlie, but what do you think?**


	11. HarryWilson

**I do not own anything. All characters belong to their rightful creators.**

**So this is a Harry/SLASH crossover series of one shots.**

**WARNING: SLASH. Go back now if you don't like it. Not beta'd.**

**These are the crossovers I'm willing to do. I may have forgotten one or two or three and if you know I'll write them, you can go ahead and send me a message. But remember, just because I read some of the fics, doesn't mean I can write them as well.**

**Angel/Bones/BTVS/Charmed/Criminal Minds/CSI: Las Vegas/ CSI: Miami/Ghost Whisperer/Glee/House/The Mentalist/Merlin (BBC)/Mortal Instruments/Sherlock (BBC)/ Supernatural/Twilight**

**Just send me a message with a pairing and a prompt.**

* * *

Fruitful action has requested... Harry/Wilson (Harry/House) - Jealous House and hints of Wilson/Harry/House

* * *

Becoming a muggle doctor wasn't the first thing that Harry aspired to be. Or the second. Or third. But now that he was one, Harry wouldn't change careers for all the gold in Gringotts. Not only was he helping people, but he was working underneath one of the most brilliant, if not the most insufferable, egotistical man that he had ever met or heard of. Although he was handsome, Harry thought as he stared after the man.

"Harry?" A voice queried, gaining his attention.

Turning round, Harry looked up to see Wilson staring at him from his office.

"Hey, James," the doctor smiled and walked over to him. "I thought you had a patient."

"They rescheduled." Wilson said, moving back inside the room, motioning for Harry to follow. Harry did as silently asked, shutting the door behind him. "I see that you and House are arguing again."

Harry snorted. "Not argue as such, more loudly discussing our different view points."

Wilson looked over at Harry with amusement. "So you argued."

"Yeah." Harry sighed, walking over to his lover. "But we've managed to close the case."

Wilson lent against his desk and watched as Harry stopped just in front of him. Harry peered up at Wilson with darkening eyes before he tugged on Wilson's tie until the Oncologist lowered his head so that Harry could draw him into a kiss. Body relaxing, Wilson's hands found themselves resting on Harry's hips where they proceeded to bring their lower halves closer together. Moaning, Harry opened his mouth, and brushed his tongue against Wilson's lips. Wilson responded in kind, and briefly fought with Harry before the latter submitted and allowed the older man to take control.

With a whine, Harry curled his fingers into Wilson's work shirt, feeling the other man's hands wander down to his arse and forcing him to arch up.

"James," Harry whimpered when they separated.

"Now I know why there's a bin by the door," came a dry tone from the doorway.

With a yelp, the couple sprang back and away from each other.

"House!" Wilson snapped in exasperation. "It's called knocking."

"It is? Huh, who knew." House mocked, kicking the door shut behind him.

"I thought you were off sulking." Harry said.

"I don't sulk." House snipped. "And I'm merely here to avoid the unwanted attention of someone."

"Cuddy." Both Harry and Wilson sighed.

"That's sickeningly creepy." House wrinkled his nose. "And walking in on you two. Sickening."

"Aw, did you want a kiss, Greg?" Harry asked innocently before he quickly darted over and pecked House on the chin.

"You are a tease." House snapped, aiming a swing for Harry's ankles. Harry jumped back into Wilson.

"And you're a grumpy git." Harry shot back, grinning.

House aimed for another swing, but the annoyed voice of Cuddy caused him pause.

"House!"

"Damn." House swore, staring at the door in annoyance.

"What did you do this time?" Wilson asked.

"Clinic duty." Harry answered for House, staring at said man with a wide smile. House glared at him. "What?" Harry asked with an innocent smile, cautiously stepping towards the man. House narrowed his eyes but didn't make another swing.

"House." Cuddy opened the door and popped her head in, frowning at the three of them. "Clinic. Now."

"Aww, but Mom!" House whined, stamping his walking stick on the ground. "I don't wanna'."

"Now." Cuddy repeated with a stern look.

"Yes Mommy." House sighed.

Cuddy gave him one last warning glare before turning back to Harry and Wilson.

"Make sure he does it." She told them.

"Oh, we will." Harry said with amusement.

"Traitor." House accused, however Cuddy gave Harry an approving smile. "Suck-up." House added when he caught the look just as Cuddy left. Harry pouted at him.

Wilson sighed at the two. "Why must you two always wind each other up?"

"Better for later," Harry replied in a suggestive tone.

House smirked and leered at Harry. "That an offer?"

"Maybe." Harry returned.

"Don't encourage him." Wilson scolded Harry before turning to House. "Aren't you supposed to be at the clinic?"

"Yeah, yeah," House grumbled.

Harry reached up and patted House's cheek, giving the disgruntled man a grin.

"See you later, Greg," Harry winked as the sour man muttered something and reluctantly followed Cuddy. "You coming over later?" Harry called after him. "James and I have an idea for tonight."

"I'll be there." House waved a hand as he disappeared round the corner.

* * *

**Another one posted. I don't know about this one, I tried to think of what to write. Although it will be good practice, there will be more Harry/House crossover later, as prompted. Good thing I love watching the show.**


	12. HarrySam

**I do not own anything. All characters belong to their rightful creators.**

**So this is a Harry/SLASH crossover series of one shots.**

**WARNING: SLASH. Go back now if you don't like it. Not beta'd.**

**These are the crossovers I'm willing to do. I may have forgotten one or two or three and if you know I'll write them, you can go ahead and send me a message. But remember, just because I read some of the fics, doesn't mean I can write them as well.**

**Angel/Bones/BTVS/Charmed/Criminal Minds/CSI: Las Vegas/ CSI: Miami/Ghost Whisperer/Glee/House/The Mentalist/Merlin (BBC)/Mortal Instruments/Sherlock (BBC)/ Supernatural/Twilight**

**Just send me a message with a pairing and a prompt.**

* * *

ShadowOkamiYokai wants a Harry/Sam (Supernatural) - "Harry is stuck in his animagus form of an animal the Winchester brothers never even seen before. Later on figure out that the animal is actually human."

* * *

Dean stared down at the small creature that Sam held protectively in his arms with a bemused expression on his face. The black furry thing already had Sam wrapped around it's claws by the way it stared up at the tall hunter with wide and unnaturally green eyes.

"Uh, Sam?" Dean tried to get his brother's attention. "Sammy?"

Sam laughed as the beast licked his chin and nuzzled his face with a cold nose. Sam didn't notice his brother's growing exasperation, all his focus was on the thing that was part dog, part cat, and part bird. It was a rather creepy looking thing. And supernatural. Although when they found it, Sam had just stared at it for a second, before melting under the unique, and admittedly nice, emerald eyes. If Dean didn't know any better, he'd have thought that the thing had bewitched Sam.

"Sammy!" Dean finally shouted, startling both man and animal. "Stop messing around with Beast and listen to me."

"With Beast?" Sam looked up at that. "You've named him Beast?"

"What? No!" Dean scrambled. "It's- he's- just look at him!"

"What?" Sam asked defensively, running a hand along the the feather-like back of Beast. "I think he's adorable."

"Of course you do," Dean muttered, then said louder, "Sam, we don't know what it is, it could be dangerous."

"Does he look dangerous to you?" Sam asked, lifting beast up to Dean.

"It's the innocent looking that you need to be careful about." Dean warned, staring at Beast with a wary eye. "Come on, we don't even know what it is. I mean, look at it."

Sam glared at his brother. "Dean," he snapped, cuddling Beast close to his chest. "Don't be so mean."

"He won't understand!" Dean exclaimed. "He's an animal, not a human!"

"He. Can. Still. Hear!" Sam hissed. He turned back to stare down almost lovingly at the creature in his arms.

"Oh, for God's sake." Dean groaned. "Cass!"

"Dean!" Sam growled. "What are you doing?"

"Calling Cass, obviously." Dean shot back. "We were trying to find that Wizard dude, so that he could help us, but all we found was... that!"

Sam once again glared at his brother, even as he tightened his hold on the animal and started to make calming sounds to it.

"Cass!" Dean called out, louder. "Castiel, get your feathery-"

"Hello Dean."

"Fucking hell!"" Dean yelped, spinning on his heel to stare at the newly arrived Castiel.

"You have called me." Castiel added.

Dean cleared his throat. "Yes, well, we want to ask you about that." Dean waved a hand at Sam who held the unknown creature.

"You found him, then." Castiel spoke, staring down at Beast.

"Found who?" Dean asked.

"Harry Potter."

The creature seemed to perk up when he heard the name, and started growling at the angel from it's position on Sam's lap.

"Not yet?" The words came out as a question when Dean looked between the fur-ball and Castiel.

"Yes you have." Castiel insisted. "He is right there," he pointed to Beast, "sitting in Sam's lap. I gave you a description of him, and you have succeeded in finding him."

"The wizard that can help us is a dog/bird/cat thing?" Dean said in disbelief as Sam lifted the animal up into the air and turning it round so that he and the winged animal were face to face.

"Is it true?" Sam asked the could-be Harry. Beast whined pitifully and licked Sam's nose, his feathered tail whipping back and forth.

"He seems to be trapped in his animal form." Castiel pointed out. "If you set him down, I will be able to reverse the changes." The angel looked at Sam pointedly when the hunter hesitated.

"It won't hurt him, will it?" Sam finally asked, setting Beast down on the floor.

"Not much." Castiel said, kneeling down on the floor, hand out and stretched towards the possible human. Beast cautiously padded forward, nose twitching, until it reached the ethereal being. Castiel pressed the tips of his fingers against Beast's forehead and started to chant in enochian.

Beast started to glow, a white light surrounding his small body until he was encompassed. Sam and Dean were forced to cover their eyes and turn away as a blinding flash went off. Eventually the light died away, leaving behind the knelt figure of Castiel and another young man. Instinctively, Dean reached for his gun but Sam slapped his hand away, eyes on the stranger.

"Harry Potter." Castiel greeted, getting back to his feet. The man, Harry, followed suit. "My name is Castiel, Angel of the Lord."

"I know who you are." Harry said, but the man bowed his head all the same. "And you two," Harry added as he turned round to face the brothers, "are Dean and Sam Winchester. I have heard about you two. And now you have searched me out."

"Wasn't hard, you were trapped in the form of a mythical creature." Castiel said seriously.

"Are you going to help us?" Dean blurted out, gaining the attention of the two supernatural beings.

"Depends on why you need my help." Harry said, nose once again twitching. He then started to scratch his side. "I better not have caught fleas."

"I gave you a bath." Sam said in indignation before he could stop himself.

Dean stared at Sam incredulously for a moment, making Sam blush. "When did you do that?"

"It doesn't matter." Sam said quickly. "Anyway, about why we need your help."

At the prompt, Dean turned back to Harry. "It's about the Apocalypse."

"Ah." Harry rocked back on his heels. "The Devil has been freed, and you need my services to help lock him back up within the furthest pits of hell."

"Exactly." Dean grinned. "Knew you'd understand."

"He's already killed people who have worked close us." Sam warned.

Dean nodded and added, "but we have heard that you're particularly difficult to kill."

"I'm not about to stand by while Lucifer destroys the world." Harry said. "I've already prevented an evil wizard from trying to rid the world of muggle-borns and muggles." Harry paused at Sam and Dean's confused looks. "I mean, people without magic, or witches and wizards who were born from non-magical families."

"Harry is extremely powerful," Castiel spoke up. "He is the key to Lucifer's defeat."

Sam walked over to Harry, ignoring the raised eyebrows of his brother, and stared down at the messy haired man. The other stared up at the Winchester curiously, his head tilted back to keep eye contact with the taller male.

"Uh, Sam?" Dean queried with a frown, glancing over at a disinterested Castiel who was now holding John's notebook. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just wondering how Harry can help us." Sam explained, not taking his eyes off the man in question.

Harry cocked his head, and Sam and Dean blinked at the Castiel-like action.

"I have a lot of power at my disposal." Harry said lightly, shifting forward and closer to Sam, taking in his scent. If Sam was uncomfortable with Harry sniffing him, he didn't show it.

"He has the power given by my father." Castiel added. "Presented in the form of three special items. One of which he purposely lost, the second he gave back to the previous, and now dead, owner." The angel turned a page in the journal. "The third he keeps in his possession because of it's sentimental value, I believe."

"He's right." Harry said as he swiped at his own ear. Sam reached over unconsciously, and scratched Harry behind the ear.

Harry purred, eyes closing as he leaned further into Sam's hand.

"Man, what the hell?" Dean asked in exasperation, watching his brother practically pet another man.

Sam flushed, but when he went to pull back Harry whined in displeasure.

"Harry's animagus form has imprinted on Sam, it seems." Castiel observed.

"What? Like a duckling?" Dean asked with amusement.

Castiel stared at the blissful looking Harry and flushed but smiling Sam for a moment. "Similar. But from what I have gathered, ducklings imprint on their mothers, so that they know who to follow in order to be looked after. It is maternal." Castiel's gaze flickered to Dean briefly. "This form of imprinting is more sexual in nature."

Dean made a choking noise and stared at the two oblivious men in disbelief. Neither had heard Castiel's explanation, and Dean didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. After several minutes of watching Sam stroke Harry's hair, Dean snapped out of his shock. A slow grin came across Dean's face as he continued to watch them. Although he was slightly disturbed about the fact that a wizard that could turn into a weird creature-thing had apparent interest in his brother, and by the sickening adoration on his little brother's face it was mutual, Dean could see himself having fun with this.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? I just love Harry/Sam pairings. **


	13. HarryCole II

**I do not own anything. All characters belong to their rightful creators.**

**So this is a Harry/SLASH crossover series of one shots.**

**WARNING: SLASH. Go back now if you don't like it. Not beta'd.**

**These are the crossovers I'm willing to do. I may have forgotten one or two or three and if you know I'll write them, you can go ahead and send me a message. But remember, just because I read some of the fics, doesn't mean I can write them as well.**

**Angel/Bones/BTVS/Charmed/Criminal Minds/CSI: Las Vegas/ CSI: Miami/Ghost Whisperer/Glee/House/The Mentalist/Merlin (BBC)/Mortal Instruments/Sherlock (BBC)/ Supernatural/Twilight**

**Just send me a message with a pairing and a prompt.**

**

* * *

**

ForeverEmrys requested... Harry/Cole from Charmed - "Cole, just before the avatars contact him at his weakest, finds new purpose in Harry. Someone who will love him and help him on his path to redemption."

* * *

Cole stared down at his hands as he fell deep in thought. He had loved Phoebe for so long, loved her so much that it had felt like he couldn't even breathe without her. Cole grabbed at his hair and tugged hard. But then he met Harry. A wizard who threw everything he ever felt or thought of the Charmed one into shadow. And now his mind was in chaos. His heart battled with itself. Battled with the love he felt for Phoebe, and the love blossoming for Harry. But Phoebe didn't want him, and he knew that. Harry on the other hand, loved him for who he was, and has seen him at one of his most desperate, and cruelest moments.

"Cole?" A small voice asked quietly, shaking the half-demon from his thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Cole smile tiredly.

Harry stepped over a suspicious looking pile of ashes and walked towards the other man. Cole watched him, straightening his slack posture when Harry sat down next to him. They both stared at one another for a long moment, neither willing to break the almost comfortable silence.

Finally Cole sighed. "You knew what I was going to do, didn't you?"

"Yes." Harry admitted quietly. "And I couldn't let you do it."

"I was harsh when I found out what you did." Cole said in an apologetic tone. "I'm sorry that I scared you."

"Don't worry about it." Harry placed a hand on Cole's arm, smiling a little when the other leaned in closer to him with closed eyes. "You didn't scare me all that much." Harry thought to add softly with a small smile.

Cole re-opened his eyes and stared at Harry with a raised brow.

"Well, maybe a little." Harry admitted. "But I did it because I care for you."

Cole cleared his throat. "I know." He turned his body round so that he could wrap his arms about Harry's waist and pull him closer. "And I care for you too."

Harry beamed up at him, as if Cole had given Harry a great gift, and the look caused Cole's heart to jump and beat faster. It was beautiful, and it caused Harry's face to glow, his eyes to light up and glitter brightly. Harry saw the glazed look that Cole held, and he flushed under the almost dazed look.

"Cole?" Harry asked hesitantly, and Cole blinked, the wizard's face coming back into focus. He continued to stare at Harry, uncaring that he was making the other squirm self-consciously. It was like an electric shock to his system when Harry brushed a kiss to Cole's jaw, and the half-demon hummed softly. Cole knew that he was taking a risky chance in allowing himself to fall for Harry. He would be destroyed if Harry rejected him, if he left him like Phoebe had. He wouldn't survive. As it was, his sanity was holding on by a thin thread. A thin thread that was slowly being tied to Harry's existence.

But, Cole surmised as he peered down at the content Harry in his arms, maybe it won't end like his relationship with Phoebe. He'll try harder, pour everything that he was into Harry, and maybe he won't leave Cole.

"Don't think so hard." Harry mumbled, reaching up with his fingers to smooth out the frown lines that appeared on Cole's forehead. "Or you'll gain permanent wrinkles."

"I'm over one hundred years old," Cole admitted dryly.

"You don't look it," Harry shrugged. "Besides, I like older men."

"Non-human men, apparently," Cole commented, feeling lighter at their banter.

Harry chuckled and relaxed against Cole's muscled chest, smile widening as long tanned fingers started to run up and down his arms. Cole himself burrowed his nose into Harry's messy locks, inhaling the familiar scent of the young man that was healing his heart.

* * *

**I didn't know what to really do with this one, but I gave it a go anyway. I hope you guys liked it, and it didn't disappoint. And again, I won't do Vampire diaries or the fast and the furious. Sorry but I don't watch them. This also would have been posted earlier if it wasn't for my internet messing about. It took me ages to re-connect, and it didn't do good for my mood. I also watched Merlin earlier, funny episode.**


	14. HarryGabriel

****

**I do not own anything. All characters belong to their rightful creators.**

**So this is a Harry/SLASH crossover series of one shots.**

**WARNING: SLASH. Go back now if you don't like it. Not beta'd.**

**These are the crossovers I'm willing to do. I may have forgotten one or two or three and if you know I'll write them, you can go ahead and send me a message. But remember, just because I read some of the fics, doesn't mean I can write them as well.**

**Angel/Bones/BTVS/Charmed/Criminal Minds/CSI: Las Vegas/ CSI: Miami/Ghost Whisperer/Glee/House/The Mentalist/Merlin (BBC)/Mortal Instruments/Sherlock (BBC)/ Supernatural/Twilight**

**Just send me a message with a pairing and a prompt.**

* * *

shadowcatxme wants... Gabriel/Harry (Supernatural) - "True Identities"

* * *

It was nice, Harry surmised, not to go about a relationship lying to your other half. Both he and his lover had something to hide at first, but after Gabriel had discovered the invisibility cloak, and had sensed it's power, Harry was forced to admit that he was actually the Master of Death. Imagine his surprise when he was then told that he was together with an arch angel. It meant that they could do a lot more things without worry about revealing secrecy.

That was what led Harry to hold in a snicker while he watched Gabriel scramble about their apartment with growing frustration. The arch angel was currently hunting for his sugary lollipops that he swore he left just a snap of the fingers away. And since Harry had decided that if he couldn't conjure up sweets from thin air, then neither could Gabriel, he'd have to buy them the human way first. It was only fair after all. Harry hid a smile behind his hand, making sure to look anywhere but at the bookshelf as Gabriel rushed by, sparing a glare at Harry when he saw that the wizard was just sitting back watching him.

"You alright there, Gabe?" Harry asked, placing an innocent look on his face. "Missing something?"

Gabriel froze from where he was by the sofa, one hand down the back of the furniture and the other holding a cushion that would have been thrown somewhere across the room. Slowly Gabriel straightened up and turned to face Harry with narrowed eyes and a frown fixed firmly in place.

"What did you say?" Gabriel growled.

Harry, unfazed by the glower now being sent his way, smiled impishly and gracefully got to his feet.

"I'm just curious about your behaviour is all." Harry shrugged a shoulder. "Nothing wrong about being curious."

Gabriel stalked over to Harry, towering over the other man, and glared down at him. Harry just looked up at him with twinkling eyes as he nibbled at his own lip.

"Where are they?" Gabriel demanded.

"Where what?" Harry asked.

Gabriel grabbed Harry and pulled him forward until they were flushed together.

"Don't play around, Harry, I need my lollipops."

"If I did know where they were," Harry said slowly. "What would be in it for me?"

"Not getting tricked?" Gabriel gripped Harry tighter. "Now, my sweets."

Harry pouted but then sighed. "You're no fun."

"My sweets." Gabriel repeated.

"Fine." Harry looked over at the bookcase as he extracted a hand, and gave a lazy wave. Almost instantly a pack of lollipops flew to the couple. Gabriel snatched them from the air, letting go of Harry, and backed away. He opened the bag and quickly popped one of his sweets into his mouth, moaning at the taste, before snapping his fingers and making them disappear away from sight, and from Harry.

"Happy now?" Harry asked with a raised brow.

Gabriel glared at Harry.

"You stole my sugary goodness."

"I didn't steal them," Harry chuckled. "Just hid them." He then gasped when Gabriel grabbed him again. Pulling out his lollipop from his mouth, Gabriel lowered his head and kissed Harry roughly on the lips.

Harry arched into Gabriel, opening his mouth at the demanding tongue, and tasting the strawberry flavour that now pervaded Gabriel's lips. He whined when only after a few moments, Gabriel pulled away.

"Gabe," Harry protested.

Gabriel deftly dodged Harry's attempt to pull him in for another kiss and moved his lips to Harry's neck where he proceeded to make his way up to Harry's ear.

"Gabe," Harry repeated with a gasp.

Gabriel smirked and nibbled on Harry's lobe, receiving a small whimper in response.

"No teasing, Gabe." Harry ordered, struggling out of the angel's hold. Turning to face the other being, Harry walked backwards towards the bedroom, his gaze holding Gabriel's while he unbuttoned his shirt. "You know what I want."

"After you with-held my sweets from me?" Gabriel followed Harry. "You are going to be severely punished."

Harry allowed his shirt to fall to the floor.

"Then punish me."

Grinning, Gabriel sped up his pace and reached Harry, eyes aglow as he easily picked Harry up and swung him over his shoulder. With a squeak, Harry squirmed until a sharp slap to his arse calmed him down.

"You're going to tease me, aren't you?" Harry asked.

"Oh definitely."

* * *

**Done. Sorry I didn't post this up sooner. But I'm doing last minute homework for tomorrow, and I've been trying to get it all done for then :P Also, since I'll be back at school, there will be less frequent updates, just to warn you.**


	15. HarryJasper

**I do not own anything. All characters belong to their rightful creators.**

**So this is a Harry/SLASH crossover series of one shots.**

**WARNING: SLASH. Go back now if you don't like it. Not beta'd.**

**These are the crossovers I'm willing to do. I may have forgotten one or two or three and if you know I'll write them, you can go ahead and send me a message. But remember, just because I read some of the fics, doesn't mean I can write them as well.**

**Angel/Bones/BTVS/Charmed/Criminal Minds/CSI: Las Vegas/ CSI: Miami/Ghost Whisperer/Glee/House/The Mentalist/Merlin (BBC)/Mortal Instruments/Sherlock (BBC)/ Supernatural/Twilight**

**Just send me a message with a pairing and a prompt.**

* * *

Shadowlina has requested... Harry/Jasper (twilight) - "Games and Family"

* * *

Monopoly was a fun game for Harry. It was probably the only game that Harry could play that gave him a chance at winning. It didn't matter if Alice and Edward were playing, Harry never thought up of a strategy that could give them a clear view of what he going to do next. That and teasing Jasper -and Edward, but for an entirely different reason- during such family nights were much more fun than focusing on any game. With that in mind, Harry shifted in Jasper's lap as he stared at his many properties that were held in his hand.

"You gonna' roll or what, Shorty?" Emmett asked from his position on the floor when he finished moving the small metal dog. "It's your and Jasper's turn."

"Patience," Harry said as he leaned forward and snatched up the die.

Jasper gripped him about the hips and sat back on the sofa, content to let Harry play for the two of them.

"Nine," Harry grinned and moved the hat around the board until he landed on go. "$400 please." Harry said to Carlisle who was currently playing the banker for the game.

"I swear you cheat." Emmett grumbled, glaring balefully at Harry.

"Am not." Harry denied, nestling back into Jasper.

From his place behind his mate, Jasper narrowed his eyes warningly at his brother, his arms slipping back round to circle Harry's waist protectively. Harry, sensing the change in his lover's mood, tilted his head to the side to stare up into golden embers that were now focused on him.

"He's just being a sore loser." Harry grinned up at him, relaxing completely against Jasper when he felt the atmosphere suddenly lighten. He glanced over and caught the beaming face of Esme as she stared at the couple. Harry flushed and wiggled, causing Jasper to hiss. "And now it's Eddy's turn."

Edward grumbled at the nickname good-naturedly, and took his go.

"You know," Edward said as he moved his car, "Jasper should be helping you more."

"What, so that you could try and read his strategies or Alice 'seeing' what he was planning?" Harry asked incredulously. "No, Jasper's letting me play for us."

"Why?" Emmett asked, brows furrowing. "Jasper usually can't stop himself from trying to beat us."

Harry smirked while Jasper closed his eyes. "I have my ways in keeping him restrained." His mind went the toys he kept upstairs under his and Jasper's bed. Harry was silently glad about the use of silencing charms, otherwise his rather... vocal responses to what Jasper does to him would be heard by everyone. Harry thought about earlier today when he and Jasper got home and found that the new handcuffs that they had ordered had come. Of course they needed breaking in...

From across the table Edward grimaced and shook his head violently.

...Harry shivered and discretely ground his arse against Jasper while he leaned forward in a pretence of watching Esme now play. He blushed a bit when he caught Alice's knowing look, but he couldn't help but hum under his breath when he felt the growing arousal press against him.

"Please control yourselves," Rosalie sneered at Harry and Jasper. "I can smell your lust from over here and it's making me feel sick."

"Oh come on Rose," Emmett said, chuckling at Harry's blush, "don't be such a sour puss."

Harry personally thought that Emmett was very brave to say that in front of his wife, especially with the deadly glare sent the big Vampire's way, but also very stupid. Harry sagged back when he felt Jasper manipulate the mood in the room. He reached an arm back to lock around Jasper's neck, tilting his own head slightly to give his lover a better view of his pulse point. Jasper lent forward, pulling Harry's body even closer and tighter against him, and nuzzled his nose just under Harry's jaw.

The wizard, feeling suddenly bubbly and a little devious, peered over to Edward. He fought back a grin as he thought in detail of how he and Jasper were in a very similar position before in his car, and how that ended. Harry struggled to look oblivious while he focused on pushing the memory towards Edward, recalling what Jasper had demanded Harry to do and say as he refused the green-eyed beauty his release. He didn't know if it would work but-

"For God's sake!" Edward yelled, throwing himself backwards. "What is it with you and sex?"

Harry choked, pulled back to the present before he got too lost in his memory, and gaped at Edward with an equal amount of horror and embarrassment.

"Edward!" Carlisle and Esme exclaimed, staring at their son in disbelief at his outburst. Emmett on the other hand, was laughing his head off while Rosalie wrinkled her nose in distaste and turned to look out the window. Alice was giggling, having bounced to her feet, and danced over to where Edward was standing.

"Don't shout at my mate." Jasper growled, moving Harry off his lap and behind him with lightening speed as he stood up.

"Well tell him to stop _purposely_ sending me mental images of you and him - you know," Edward demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry, cheeks stained a deep red, placed a hand on Jasper's arm, feeling the marble beneath the thing shirt relax minutely.

"I doubt he did it on purpose," Carlisle spoke up. The doctor would have been believable, if not for the knowing twinkle in his eye.

"No," Esme quickly agreed, "Harry is a shy boy, why would he want you to know... that?" If Esme was capable of it, she herself would have beem in a similar flushed state that Harry found himself in.

"He knew what he was doing." Edward said. "Oh, how he knew..."

"Edward, shut up." Rosalie finally snapped, turning back to glare at him. "And stop acting like such a child."

"You weren't the one who was force to watch what I was seeing." Edward defended.

"I have." Emmett said as he eyed the Monopoly money by Carlisle's side. He looked up when no-one spoke, and saw the disbelieving looks on their faces. "By accident!" He hastily added.

"How was it an accident?" Rosalie snarled.

"They were not exactly discrete when Jasper had Harry bent over the bumper of Eddy's Volvo the other day when you all went out hunting."

Harry closed his eyes in horror, burrowing his face into Jasper's hard chest when the vampire turned to hold his mate in his arms.

"Volvo?" Edward spluttered. "My Volvo?" Edward snarled at Jasper.

Jasper cringed under all the emotions that he was feeling, and gripped Harry tighter.

"I think we'd better leave the game for some other time." Carlisle said, clearing his throat. "Jasper, why don't you take Harry up to your room for a little while?"

"Okay," Jasper agreed, scooping the smaller teen into his arms and flying up the stairs.

"You're going to let him get away with this?" Harry heard Edward explode. "They - _They defaced my car!_"

Jasper darted into his room and deposited Harry onto their bed before crawling up his mate's body.

"You sure know how to rile up my siblings." Jasper said dryly, hands on either side of Harry's head.

Harry pouted up at Jasper. "I was only having a little fun. I didn't know that Edward would go all crazy."

Jasper smiled down and dipped his head down to steal a quick kiss.

"At least they don't know about the Monopoly board." Harry continued, not noticing Jasper still as the vampire heard his family downstairs suddenly becoming quiet to listen in. "I mean," Harry chuckled, "if they knew-"

"Harry." Jasper tried, eyes widening.

"- what we did on it, I'm sure they would have burnt the thing." Harry loped his arms around his frozen partner's neck. "I had a red mark from where that small dog piece dug into my back when you so... thoroughly pounded into me." Harry finished with a purr.

Jasper squeezed his eyes shut as a furious shriek broke the silence. Harry flinched in confusion, before his eyes flashed with realisation.

"Oh bugger."

"JASPER WHITLOCK HALE! HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Came Carlisle's displeased holler.

"Oops?" Harry grinned sheepishly, trying to hide under Jasper's body. "At least they don't know where else we did it."

"Harry, please," Jasper begged. "Don't say anything else."

The British wizard nodded. "Just stop me when I say something that would incriminate us. Like that time on the pian - Mnhmm!"

Jasper's lips crashed against Harry's own, blissfully silencing the latter while the rest of his family continued to scold and complain to and about them. And for a split second, Jasper swore he heard a small tinkling laugh. But then again, it could be his paranoid over-imagination.

* * *

**I have about 40 requests to do from this point on. I'm slowly making my way through it. But keep up the requests, I'm aiming to eventually reach an ambitious number of chapters. A goal which I hope to reach if I continue to balance this out with my schoolwork. Although with all the homework they continue to pile on us, who knows? I won't give up, however!**


	16. HarryDerek

**I do not own anything. All characters belong to their rightful creators.**

**So this is a Harry/SLASH crossover series of one shots.**

**WARNING: SLASH. Go back now if you don't like it. Not beta'd.**

**These are the crossovers I'm willing to do. I may have forgotten one or two or three and if you know I'll write them, you can go ahead and send me a message. But remember, just because I read some of the fics, doesn't mean I can write them as well.**

**Angel/Bones/BTVS/Charmed/Criminal Minds/CSI: Las Vegas/ CSI: Miami/Ghost Whisperer/Glee/House/The Mentalist/Merlin (BBC)/Mortal Instruments/Sherlock (BBC)/ Supernatural/Twilight**

**Just send me a message with a pairing and a prompt.**

* * *

HikariAi wants... Harry/Derek Morgan (Criminal Minds) - "Harry's wounded and Morgan doesn't want to let him go. Happens on the jet. Humor and Romance with DomMorgan and SubHarry."

* * *

It wasn't that bad, Harry thought grumpily as he was carefully, yet with some force, pushed down into the window seat of the plane. It wasn't like he was going to die or anything. Harry refrained from rolling his eyes when Derek sat himself down next to the injured agent.

"Are you comfortable enough?" Derek queried, eyes scanning Harry's face for any sign of discomfort.

"I'm fine," Harry replied for what felt like the hundredth time, sighing when Derek continued to make a fuss. "Seriously, the injury isn't that bad."

"Not that bad?" Derek repeated in disbelief. "You were shot!"

"_Grazed. _I was grazed. The bullet barely even touched me." Harry huffed, sending a glare over to the amused Prentiss who was with Hotch a few seats away. "And anyway, why would the doctors have discharged me if I was as hurt as you so insist I am."

"Because they don't know how much trouble you always find yourself in." Derek pointed out in a more calm tone. "You'll probably pull your stitches if I'm not careful.

"If your not careful?" Harry said with incredulity. "Who's the one with the damn things, anyway?"

"You are." Derek said. "And I'm going to make sure that you heal properly and don't injure yourself more."

"It's not going to be anytime soon." Harry grumbled. "I'm just sitting here."

Derek didn't deign that with answer, and instead tried once again to see if Harry's bandage was secure.

"For the last time, I'm alright." Harry groaned, slapping Derek's hands away from his bandaged side. Derek frowned and instead threw an protective arm over Harry's shoulder, drawing him in close.

"Oh come on, Morgan," JJ said from her seat opposite the couple. "Harry's a fast healer, he just needs to relax and not be stressed."

Harry nodded his head in agreement, crossing his arms and turning his eyes to stare up at his lover. Derek just met his gaze with an unimpressed look. Harry frowned back and opened his mouth to say something else. He was stopped however when Derek swooped down for a quick kiss.

"I can't help but worry." Derek mumbled against Harry's lips. "You are important to me, Harry."

Harry pulled back a little so that he could read the pained expression that Derek wore. He was only partially aware of JJ saying something before she stood up and left them, joining Rossi and Reid behind them.

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Harry tried to assure the other man. "I'll be more careful from now on, I promise."

"But you won't." Derek said quietly. "You'll always go about things recklessly if someones life is in danger." Derek brought their faces back closer together and lowered his voice even more. "And it scares me."

The admittance caused Harry to flounder for a moment. Derek never spoke of any weakness that he had so openly before, and it threw Harry for a loop. He frowned up at the other man and raised a hand to stroke Derek's cheek.

"Oh, Derick," Harry whispered softly, moving himself closer to his partner. "I'm sorry that I made you feel that way."

A noise came from the back of Derek's throat, and he leaned back down to give Harry another kiss. Harry parted his lips and sighed at the possessive intrusion of Derek's tongue. He was careful not to stretch his stitches as he pressed himself lightly against Derek's hard body, arching himself up so that they were almost molded together.

Derek's hand came to rest on Harry's shoulder, and he gently pushed Harry back into his chair. Harry lent back and looked up at him in confusion.

"I don't want you to strain your stitches." Derek said, giving Harry's shoulder a squeeze.

"Oh, for God's sake." Harry growled, pulling back completely and shifting away from his boyfriend.

"I'm just-"

"-worried. Yes, yes." Harry grumbled, glaring out the window.

Derek blew out a gust of air. "I love you, Harry."

The man in question remained quiet for a further few moments before he sighed and moved back to face Derek. The man played a dirty trick, and he knew it.

"Love you too," Harry reluctantly said back, narrowing his eyes at the victorious look that crossed Derek's face. He gave in to Derek's over-protective unneeded attention, scowling at his team-mates when they grinned at him.

* * *

**Done another one. Again as another warning, with school and planning for university the updates will be more erratic, but I'll try to make it for every couple of days or something like that. This actually gives me some relief from all the homework and studying I have to do.**

**WHAT I WON'T DO: Anime/Manga/Vampire Diaries/True Blood/NCIS/Law and Order/Batman/Cartoons/or anything like that. NOTE: If I haven't written it before, or it's not on my list, or in my community, then I'm not likely to write it. Sorry.**


	17. HarryCastiel

**I do not own anything. All characters belong to their rightful creators.**

**So this is a Harry/SLASH crossover series of one shots.**

**WARNING: SLASH. Go back now if you don't like it. Not beta'd.**

**These are the crossovers I'm willing to do. I may have forgotten one or two or three and if you know I'll write them, you can go ahead and send me a message. But remember, just because I read some of the fics, doesn't mean I can write them as well.**

**Angel/Bones/BTVS/Charmed/Criminal Minds/CSI: Las Vegas/ CSI: Miami/Ghost Whisperer/Glee/House/The Mentalist/Merlin (BBC)/Mortal Instruments/Sherlock (BBC)/ Supernatural/Twilight**

**Just send me a message with a pairing and a prompt.**

* * *

917brat requested... Harry/Castiel from Supernatural - Creature/Sidhe Harry

* * *

It was just after trying and failing to discover a way to stop Lucifer that Sam and Dean met Harry, Castiel's lover for the first time. Harry would never admit to it, but the others could tell as time went on and they got to know him, that he wished their first meeting had gone a little better. As it was...

"Hello Dean and Samuel Winchester." A British voice spoke up from behind the Winchester brothers, making both pull out their guns and turn round sharply to point them at the unknown person.

"Who are you?" Dean demanded, cocking his weapon when he took a good look at the obviously non-human male who stepped out into their field of vision.

"Don't!" Castiel appeared next to Sam and roughly snatched the gun out of the other's hand and proceeded to throw it on the ground, away from them.

"Cass!" Sam cried out in annoyance and surprise. Dean growled, shifting slightly so he was partially blocking his brother from view.

"No!" Castiel glared at the two men. "You will not harm him. He is good. there is no darkness in his soul."

"He's not human." Dean barked out.

"Neither am I." Castiel pointed out, actually flustered. "But he is not here to harm you."

"Dean." Sam touched Dean's shoulder. "We should give Castiel a chance to explain."

Dean gave Sam a disbelieving look, but straightened back up, eyes darting to Castiel.

"So what exactly is he?" Dean asked cautiously, reluctant to lower his gun on the beautiful creature that stood before them.

"He is a Sidhe." Castiel answered, watching the unknown being with obvious adoration. He took a step forward, eyes only for the tall and noble-looking youth in front of the angel and Winchester brothers. "Harry." Castiel breathed.

The creature, now identified as Harry, stared back at Castiel with a wide, inviting smile.

"Castiel." Harry seemed to purr, tilting his head and watching Castiel approach. "You have finally deemed that the trouble with Earth is important enough to ask for my help, it seems." His tone held amusement.

"Lucifer has risen." Castiel said, taking another step closer. "He is intent on wiping the planet free of humankind."

Something dark flickered within Harry's glowering emerald eyes, and it caused Sam and Dean to tense back up again. Sucking in a breath, Harry closed his eyes and held a hand out towards Castiel. The angel, much to the surprise of Sam and Dean, took it without hesitance and was pulled in close to the taller being.

"All right, what the hell?" Dean asked, feeling a little overwhelmed with everything that has just happened.

"Dean!" Sam hissed crossly.

"It is fine." Castiel didn't take his eyes off Harry as he spoke. "To answer the question; Harry is my lover."

Sam and Dean stared wide-eyed at the two as if they had just admitted that they liked dancing under the full moon while wearing hula skirts. After a minute, Sam snapped out of his shock and cleared his throat, looking away with a faint blush. He caught Dean still staring, open mouthed, and he elbowed him in the side.

"That explains everything." Dean said without thinking. He winced again when Sam's elbow met his side for the second time.

"I'm sure it does." Harry said, not at all annoyed by the blurted statement. "And if you don't mind, lets focus on the original subject at hand, Lucifer, and not on who Castiel is with."

"So, why are you here?"

"To help." Harry said, as if it were obvious. "It will take time. And we will have to be careful, I'll have to assess the situation first."

"But there are peoples' lives at stake!" Dean snapped, throwing an arm out in the air. "We have to make sure no-one else is killed, or Bobby or Sam's life threatened."

"You appear to be under the illusion that I care what you think." Harry said, eyes narrowed at Dean. "You foolish human. I have nothing invested in your life, and I won't feel anything if you were to be killed."

"Harry," Castiel said with almost panicked tone of voice. "Don't get angry."

"You should have warned them, Castiel." Harry scolded, arm circling the angels' waist. "For without my help, or that of my brethren, they will fail in their mission to defeat Lucifer."

"How is that?" Sam burst out before he could stop himself.

Harry's attention was immediately turned to the youngest male, his gaze hard and penetrating. Sam resisted the urge to squirm.

"My kind are generally peaceful creatures." Harry explained as some of his power rippled through the room and sending the hairs on the back of the necks and arms of the other three in the room. "But when angered we become warriors."

"Lucifer wanted to not only wipe out humankind," Castiel continued on for the other ethereal being, "but the Sidhe as well."

"Michael may have cast Lucifer into the feiry pits of hell," Harry wrinkled his nose, "but it was us who locked him securely in place with the rings borrowed by that from Death himself."

"You know how to put the Devil back into his playpen?" Dean asked, trying to hide the hope blossoming in his chest.

"Only the power of the Sidhe can activate the rings of the Horsemen, and open up the gateway to Lucifer's cage." Harry informed the two shocked humans with a bland smile. "And you have one Sidhe at hand."

The Sidhe looked down at Castiel with a warm grin, and Castiel gazed up at Harry with what the two Winchester brothers recognized was love.

* * *

**What do you think? I kind of rushed it a little, but I wanted to get it up tonight :P**


	18. HarryRick

**I do not own anything. All characters belong to their rightful creators.**

**So this is a Harry/SLASH crossover series of one shots.**

**WARNING: SLASH. Go back now if you don't like it. Not beta'd.**

**These are the crossovers I'm willing to do. I may have forgotten one or two or three and if you know I'll write them, you can go ahead and send me a message. But remember, just because I read some of the fics, doesn't mean I can write them as well.**

**Angel/Bones/BTVS/Charmed/Criminal Minds/CSI: Las Vegas/ CSI: Miami/Ghost Whisperer/Glee/House/The Mentalist/Merlin (BBC)/Mortal Instruments/Sherlock (BBC)/ Supernatural/Twilight**

**Just send me a message with a pairing and a prompt.**

* * *

random-chick-69 wants Harry/Rick Payne from Ghost Whisperer

* * *

Harry arched himself up so that Rick could take off his trousers and boxers without difficulty, and used his own fingers to stretch himself. Rick didn't look away from devouring Harry's body with his eyes as he threw the pieces of clothing somewhere else in the room. His hands danced up Harry's spread legs, making the younger man squirm, before gripping Harry's hips in a firm grasp. He pulled Harry closer to him, his desire pressed against Harry's prepared entrance as Harry threw his leg around Rick's waist.

"Ready?" Rick asked in a strained voice.

"Just move!" Harry ordered, moving his lower body with impatience.

Rick grinned down at him.

"Your wish is my comman-" Rick was cut off as his office door, which both men swore was locked, opened suddenly.

A woman's voice called. "Rick, you in? I need your help with a gho- Oh, my God!"

Rick flew back from Harry, almost completely taking the other male with him before he could unlock his ankles and use his limbs to brace himself. Harry was completely out on display to the shocked woman, and in his panicked state of mind this thought caused him to tumble completely off the hard wooden surface and onto the floor with a squeak.

"I'm so sorry!" The woman exclaimed. "Your door was unlocked and I assumed that you would be... free to talk."

"I told you to fix that damn door." Harry hissed as he scurried to cover himself with his hands and furniture. He couldn't help but stare at the embarrassed woman while he did the task. He would have found her mortification amusing if he weren't feeling the same thing at that precise moment. His partner, Rick, was hastily trying to straighten out his shirt while attempting to explain his and Harry's current state of... undress. The young wizard himself had taken refuge behind the desk of his lover's, being the only one missing just about every item of clothing.

"Melinda!" Rick cried out, hurriedly snatching up Harry's top and trousers from the floor. "What a surprise, I wasn't expecting you."

"I can see that." The woman, Melinda, said turning so that her back was to them. "If you don't mind, I was hoping to speak with you without seeing anything inappropriate."

"Yes, well, I was just greeting Harry here," Rick waved a hand at the black haired man.

"Greeting." Melinda raised an eyebrow as she turned back to look at Rick.

"Yeah," Harry spoke up. "And our introduction wasn't what I'd have imagined, or wanted as it happens."

"Oh, yes," Melinda smiled at Harry. "My name's Melinda Gordon."

"Harry Potter." Harry returned the smile. "I'd shake your hand but as you can see..." He looked down pointedly at the bundle of clothes in his hands that were currently covering his naked body from plain sight.

"Don't worry about it." Melinda immediately averted her eyes to stare at the wall over Harry's shoulder. "I didn't mean to barge in like this."

Harry's face once again burned red.

"What were you going to say, anyway?" Rick asked.

"It's..." Melinda glanced over at Harry nervously.

"Oh," Rick instantly knew what she was hinting at. "Let's talk outside. But wait," Rick held up a finger as a sign to wait before he walked back over to Harry. His eyes darted over all the exposed flesh that he could see, making Harry's flush darken and try to cover himself up more. Rick smiled cheekily and lent down to draw Harry in for a teasing kiss. Harry opened his mouth to allow Rick's tongue in where it proceeded to quickly map out the warm cavern. He gripped Harry's hands when they loosened on his clothes, and pulled back, teeth tugging on Harry's bottom lip as he did so.

"_Don't_ put your clothes on when I leave." Rick ordered Harry in a low voice. "We'll finish what we have started when I get back."

Harry shivered at the promise, and it didn't have anything to do with being cold or that he was standing in a room completely butt naked in front of a stranger who also happened to be friends with his lover.

"Right," Rick rolled back his shoulders and joined Melinda by the door, "I won't be long, Harry, I just need to discuss something with Melinda."

Harry nodded dazedly, lips still tingling from when Rick kissed him. The older man grinned and led Melinda out, leaving Harry to come back to his senses in his own time and realise the situation that he had previously found himself in.

* * *

**I missed Rick Payne in Ghost Whisperer, but admittedly I do like Eli in the show as well. Too bad they stopped the programme :(. But they're showing the fifth season over here at the moment, so I haven't seen all of it yet.**


	19. SherlockHarryMycroft

**I do not own anything. All characters belong to their rightful creators.**

**So this is a Harry/SLASH crossover series of one shots.**

**WARNING: SLASH. Go back now if you don't like it. Not beta'd.**

**These are the crossovers I'm willing to do. I may have forgotten one or two or three and if you know I'll write them, you can go ahead and send me a message. But remember, just because I read some of the fics, doesn't mean I can write them as well.**

**Angel/Bones/BTVS/Charmed/Criminal Minds/CSI: Las Vegas/ CSI: Miami/Ghost Whisperer/Glee/House/The Mentalist/Merlin (BBC)/Mortal Instruments/Sherlock (BBC)/ Supernatural/Twilight**

**Just send me a message with a pairing and a prompt.**

* * *

ztanita has requested... Sherlock/Harry/Mycroft (Sherlock (BBC)

* * *

They were fighting again. Just like they did when one of them was suffering the feeling of being bored. Usually it was Sherlock who succumbed to it first when he didn't have a murder worth his time to work on. Harry ran a hand through his hair and sat down, knowing that they wouldn't be going out to have a meal tonight until they ran out of steam.

"Oh, why don't you go start a war or something." Sherlock said coldly. "That is, after all, what you do best."

"Very mature," Mycroft bit back. "Is that all you can say? _'why don't you go start a war or something'_. Original. No really, it is."

Sherlock bristled at the mocking tone, and his grey eyes narrowed. Harry caught the look and sighed in resignation. If it wasn't for the fact that he loved both men, Harry would have gone for the other route and just chose one of them in order to spare him all the headaches.

"Stop being so childish, you commiserable -"

"Commiserable?" Mycroft scoffed. "At least I'm not such a vexatious-"

Neither brothers took much noticed when the door opened. Harry himself heard it creak, and sank lower into the sofa. Harry briefly looked away from the two Holmes' to see that John had joined him. Harry gave the other man a smile of greeting before turning back to his lovers that were currently arguing over something that Harry guessed was unimportant yet gave them an excuse to verbally attack one another. As usual, it was Sherlock that had started the whole thing. The man had continuously baited his brother until Mycroft finally snapped.

John nudged Harry's shoulder, gaining Harry's attention.

"Aren't you meant to be going out..." John looked at his watch, "twenty minutes ago?"

"Apparently." Harry said.

John winced at the bitter note in Harry's voice.

"They're really going at it." John said instead, feeling uncomfortable.

"They'll calm down in a little while." Harry said quietly.

"- That's so like you to bring mother into this -"

"I haven't seen Sherlock like this in ages." John muttered.

"- I see him as less of a commodity -"

"You're lucky," Harry groused. "They're always like this."

"Arch nemesis." John said, as if remembering something.

"- You avaricious -"

"Both like to exaggerate." Harry said, irritation growing as his lovers continued to squabble.

"How long has it been going on, anyway?" John asked, eyebrows raised at the words the two men were now using. He didn't know most of what they were saying to one another.

"Too long." Harry sighed.

"- Just because Harry prefers me and is always more impassioned when I-"

"Woah!" Harry cried out, cutting Mycroft off. "I think it's time that we all calm down. Now."

Mycroft shut his mouth and straightened back up to his usual dignified posture. Sherlock meanwhile stared at his brother for another second before he turned away to glare out the window.

"I apologize, Harry," Mycroft said softly. "I know how much it upsets you, and we should not have taken it so far."

"No, you shouldn't have." Harry said. "And now we're too late to get to the restaurant where we should have had a civilised meal. We never get to go out and spend time together because you two always seem to prevent it."

Mycroft looked genuinely contrite while Sherlock clenched his jaw.

"We don't need to go out to spend time together." Sherlock said. "I understand that you want to do that so that there is some semblance of variety and not just routine. However I do not see why we cannot just have something here instead."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose as John shifted his weight from one foot to another.

"I think I'm going to go back over to Sarah's," John suddenly said making a bee-line for the door.

"See you." Harry said absently, eyes on his two lovers. John waved and darted out, leaving the three to their issues. "Now you made John leave." Harry scolded, suddenly feeling tired.

Mycroft stepped forward towards Harry, and pulled him against his chest. Sherlock, unsure of what to do, hovered beside them before laying a hand on Harry's shoulder. The youngest man closed his eyes and burrowed against Mycroft, an arm reaching out to grip Sherlock's belt loops and tug him closer until Harry was sandwiched between the two.

"Don't stay angry." Mycroft said. "Please."

"Harry," Sherlock whispered. "I don't always know how to deal with things like this, but I know that we have caused you distress. And we're sorry."

"You two should learn to get along." Harry closed his eyes and relaxed against the two. "But I'm not angry... just disappointed."

The other men shifted at the comment, both frowning. If it was one thing they shared in dislike, it was disappointing the one they loved, and the only person who loved them _for_ being who they were.

"We can still order something." Sherlock said after a few moments.

"And we'll all eat." Mycroft added, staring at his brother meaningfully when Sherlock made to disagree.

Harry smiled up at them softly and lent up to give Mycroft a peck on the lips. He then turned round to do the same to Sherlock. Harry pulled back from them and stared at the two.

"Lets order then." Harry said decisively, giving them both a look that dared them to say anything. When neither did, Harry's smile grew and he fished out his mobile. "I'm thinking Pizza." Mycroft twitched when Harry said that, his mind picturing the greasy food with disdain. Sherlock, from beside him, smirked at his brother's reaction, but wisely said nothing as Harry came back to them. "And now we are going to have a nice, disagreement-free night."

Harry got part of what he wanted. They did have a nice night, but Sherlock and Mycroft didn't stop their bickering. But then, Harry was asking for a miracle.

* * *

**I loved the bits in Sherlock when the brothers talk to one another, especially in the first episode.**


	20. TimHarryEric

**I do not own anything. All characters belong to their rightful creators.**

**So this is a Harry/SLASH crossover series of one shots.**

**WARNING: SLASH. Go back now if you don't like it. Not beta'd.**

**These are the crossovers I'm willing to do. I may have forgotten one or two or three and if you know I'll write them, you can go ahead and send me a message. But remember, just because I read some of the fics, doesn't mean I can write them as well.**

**Angel/Bones/BTVS/Charmed/Criminal Minds/CSI: Las Vegas/CSI: Miami/Ghost Whisperer/Glee/House/The Mentalist/Merlin (BBC)/Mortal Instruments/Sherlock (BBC)/ Supernatural/Twilight**

**Just send me a message with a pairing and a prompt.**

* * *

Dark Disaster wants... Tim/Harry/Eric (CSI: Miami)

* * *

Sometimes when working a crime scene, the case hits close to home. For Tim Speedle and Eric Delko, this was one of those times. Both men couldn't wait until they finished to get back to their shared flat, and to their shared lover, even if it was late into the night, and logically speaking a Wizard could take out a muggle, especially a Wizard that had survived through a war.

They didn't take long to find the criminal, and even less to get Horatio to send them home before they were finished.

"We all need to be with our loved ones when a case overwhelms us." Was all the man said to them before raising an eyebrow and staring at the two until they thanked him and left, trying to look calm and collected and not irrationally panicked.

As it was, it didn't take the two CSIs long to drive home and creep into their flat, conscious of the fact that it was almost two o'clock in the morning. Eric dropped his keys onto the side table by the bedroom door, making the sound of the meeting objects loud in the otherwise quiet room.

"Keep quiet." Tim hissed at Eric, slipping out of his shoes while unbuckling his trousers.

"I'm not the only one making all the noise," Eric grumbled back, already stripped down to his boxers, clothes left haphazardly on the carpeted floor by his feet.

Tim glared at him, toeing off his socks. Eric moved closer to him and planted a quick kiss to his mouth, rolling the bottom lip with his teeth for a second when he pulled back. Tim blinked and his face softened a little before he stood up straighter next to him. They stared at the sleeping Harry, taking in the half-naked form hungrily.

Tim and Eric shared a look before they both silently nodded and crept over to the bed that held their sleeping lover. They only paused for one moment to carefully pull back the covers and slowly climbed onto the bed, Tim crawling up one side while Eric took the other until the two men were level with the oblivious Harry. The recent memories of a man screaming for his dead lover echoed in their heads, and as one they shuddered and moved closer to Harry, taking in the warmth that emanated from the living body beside them. The rhythmic movement of Harry's chest and the quiet inhale and exhale of Harry's breath calmed their frantic states of mind, and both let out a breath they didn't realise they held.

"Do you ever think that we're putting Harry's life into harms way?" Tim asked Eric softly, propping himself up on an elbow, a finger moving to trace the faded lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead. "Because that's what I feel we're doing."

"Yeah, me too. Everyday." Eric drank in Harry's unguarded face. "I fear that we might just piss someone off enough to want to get revenge."

"Well, we won't let that happen." Tim said darkly.

Eric nodded and wrapped his arms around Harry from behind, pulling him flush against his body. Tim gently raised one of Harry's and placed it over his waist while he nuzzled his nose against Harry's messy hair. Both their hands joined on top of Harry's chest, above his heart so that they could both feel consistent beat.

"Love you both," Tim whispered, causing Harry to stir.

"We love you too," Eric grinned, interlocking his legs with Harry's, and pressing against Tim's.

Harry squirmed a little and muttered something.

"What was that?" Eric inquired, ignoring the reprimanding look Tim sent him and disentangling their fingers to glide his hand down Harry's chest.

"Quiet." Harry demanded groggily. "Need. Sleep."

"Alright, Love," Eric replied guiltily.

Harry snuggled down into Eric's arms, one of his own tightening around Tim and making the other shift closer. Tim pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead and Harry sighed, his eyes fluttering open momentarily to show sleepy emerald eyes before they closed again, smiling softly when Tim's hand moved to rest on his thigh next to Eric's which now rested on Harry's hip. Harry purred quietly when Eric's hand slipped underneath his sleeping pants, but that was as far as Eric went. All three were just content to hold each other.

* * *

**For the next one I'm thinking I will put lemon in it. Also, who watched the Merlin episode on Saturday: 'Queen of Hearts'? Old Merlin was funny. And poor Arthur and Gwen :(. And now I'm going to have a doze in front of the TV with some soup, I haven't been feeling 100% in the past few days. I swear, schools are breeding grounds for illnesses. You go there to learn, and you come out at the end of the day sick. The weather doesn't help, either.**


	21. HarrySpike

**I do not own anything. All characters belong to their rightful creators.**

**So this is a Harry/SLASH crossover series of one shots.**

**WARNING: SLASH. Go back now if you don't like it. Not beta'd. Lemon.**

**These are the crossovers I'm willing to do. I may have forgotten one or two or three and if you know I'll write them, you can go ahead and send me a message. But remember, just because I read some of the fics, doesn't mean I can write them as well.**

**Angel/Bones/BTVS/Charmed/Criminal Minds/CSI: Las Vegas/CSI: Miami/Ghost Whisperer/Glee/House/The Mentalist/Merlin (BBC)/Mortal Instruments/Sherlock (BBC)/ Supernatural/Twilight**

**Just send me a message with a pairing and a prompt.**

* * *

Shade of Midnight wants... Harry/Spike pairing from Buffy The Vampire Slayer with "Jealous Buffy"

* * *

**This will have !LEMON!**

Harry was warned. Time and time again by his friends, members of the Scoobie gang. Buffy even went so far as to try and get the vampire alone and even stake him. But Harry only shrugged them off. They were blinded by the stereotypical allusions stemmed from Giles' teachings and the words spoken from a certain overly-large forehead-ed souled vampire. Harry could see what his friends couldn't. Sure, Spike was ruthless, murderous, soulless and evil, but he did feel emotions that normal demons couldn't even imagine to experience. Xander said it was a dangerous obsession that Spike held, Giles and Buffy both said it was a ploy, while Willow remained a little less biased and a little more supportive. But one thing they had all agreed on was that Spike was too possessive of Harry to be safe. Harry didn't know why, but he had the feeling that Buffy was jealous of their relationship and that was what caused her weird behaviour concerning the two.

"They're wrong." Harry whispered into Spike's ear one night as the vampire slept. "You won't be violent towards me, you care. I can see it, even if they can't."

Harry ran a hand down the naked chest beside him, a finger pausing to rub at one of the pebbled nubs until they hardened. The body next to Harry shifted, and Harry quickly lay back down, his hand continuing it's journey south and underneath the thin sheet that covered the two. A low growl vibrated from Spike as Harry found his prize and he began to stroke slowly.

"Bloody hell," Spike growled again, eyes snapping open when Harry tightened his grip and his speed increased. "What a way to wake a guy." He arched his back and turned towards Harry. "Climb up onto me, pet." Spike ordered.

Obediently, Harry sat back up and moved to straddle Spike's hips. He kept himself hovered above Spike's hard and aching member, shuddering and letting out a hiss when he felt Spike's fingers move to invade him, stretching and preparing him hurriedly. Harry pressed down against them, tugging almost harshly on Spike until the vampire roughly pulled his digits out and grabbed Harry's hips, breaking Harry's hold as he slammed the raven-haired man down onto him.

The wizard threw his head back and keened loudly, the familiar flare of pain smothered by the pleasure of Spike entering him. The other male gasped as he was surrounded by Harry's tight heat, and barely held on long enough for Harry to adjust, not wanting to hurt his partner beyond the initial joining, before pulling Harry back up and nearly off of him, and then repeating the process. Harry whimpered and pressed the palms of his hand against Spike's chest as he took control of his own movements and lifted himself up and dropped back down again, angling himself in an attempt to heighten the pleasure.

It didn't take long before Spike decided to take full control, and flipped them over until he was on top. He raised Harry's legs and they wrapped around him, and then he drove in, deeper than before. He struck Harry's prostate hard right at the same time that he vamped out and bit into Harry's neck. Harry whined, both trying to shy away from Spike's fangs, yet at the same time rolling his hips to get Spike to strike his bundle of nerves again.

"Spike!"

Spike moved back a little, temporarily releasing the delicate neck to whisper into Harry's ear.

"What do you want, pet," Spike demanded, purposefully slowing his pace.

"No." Harry groaned. "Faster! harder! Spike!"

Said vampire tightened his grip, teeth once again buried in the open wound, and he moved at an even more brutal pace, enjoying the cries and begs for more until finally the sable-haired teen screamed out and came all over their stomachs, clamping down hard on Spike. Spike pulled his head back when he felt his own release build, and he licked at Harry's wound, hearing a quiet moan at the action.

"Love you, pet," Spike panted, just as he reached his peak. He pressed his lips against Harry's desperately as his body jerked and shuddered through his orgasm until it finally left Spike collapsing on his lover, both breathing heavily.

Harry had his eyes closed, but he lifted and arm to Spike's neck, curling around it while his fingers started to play with the sweaty hair. Neither noticed the figure that crept into the room until a voice shook them from their dazed states.

"What the hell is going on?" Buffy cried, glaring at both Harry and Spike in disgust.

Instantly Spike drew up the blankets, covering both his and Harry's naked bodies, all the while giving the Slayer a look of mild irritation.

"What does it look like, you bloody bint?" Spike snapped as Harry blushed at being caught. "I mean, you break into someones place of living and barge into their bedroom, what do you expect to see? Honestly..."

Despite feeling mortified, Harry lifted his chin and stared defiantly at Buffy, but the woman was no longer looking at him.

"Is there something you wanted?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes when he pulled Buffy's attention from Spike's naked chest and barely covered lower-half.

"You didn't answer your phone." Buffy said by way of explanation. "We called several times but you didn't answer."

"I was rather busy." Harry replied with, furrowing his eyebrows. "You know, with sleeping and... other things."

Buffy made a noise in the back of her throat.

"Harry! You know what he is, what he's done, and what he does now!" Buffy said loudly.

Harry opened his mouth to argue when Buffy cut him off, her gaze fixated on his neck.

"He bit you!" Buffy cried out in horror, moving forward to grab at Harry.

Harry instantly snatched his wand from the side table by the bed and pointed it at the advancing woman. Buffy blinked and slowed to a stop, eyes darting from the wand in Harry's hand to the owner's face in disbelief. Spike meanwhile had grabbed up the pillows and shoved them against the headboard before relaxing back into them.

"Yes, he did." Harry said. "But I rather enjoyed being bitten." Ignoring Buffy's sickened look and Spike's pleased grin, Harry pressed on through his embarrassment. He wanted to make a point to his friend. "I find it stimulating. But then, I'm rather partial to a bit of pain while having sex. It builds up the pleasure."

Buffy shook her head violently and squeezed her eyes shut as if to block out Harry's words.

"Why are you acting like this?" Harry then asked. "We accepted Angel."

"He has a soul." Buffy defended, opening her eyes once again.

"Yeah, but Spike can still feel emotions even without a soul." Harry rebuffed.

"He's incapable of doing that."

"Even if he can't feel," Harry said, "he's not someone you'd want to turn down."

Harry caught Buffy once again glancing down at Spike's chest when he spoke, and he quickly placed a possessive hand on it, forcing the blond female to look up and meet Harry's warning gaze. Whatever her problem was, Harry didn't like the fact that she was taking it out on him while ogling Harry's lover.

"I don't care what you think, Summers," Harry snapped, ignoring her flinch at the use of her last name. "But Spike and I are together."

"But don't worry," Spike added with a dark grin, "I'll be taking him far away from here, and far away from the annoying people he calls friends."

"What?" Buffy screeched. "No! I won't let you!"

"Won't let me?" Harry's voice was incredulous. "I can do whatever I like without your permission."

"He's no good for you," Buffy said furiously.

"I love him!"

"But he can't love you!" Buffy shouted. "How many times do I have to say it before you understand? Once he gets everything he wants from you-"

Spike growled angrily at the slayer, cutting her off as his body tensed. Harry shifted his hand to grip Spike's arm without taking his eyes off his friend who now had a stake pointed at Spike, her eyes ablaze with the challenge of a potential fight.

"Buffy," Harry hissed. "I will give you one more warning: Leave Spike and myself alone. If you don't, I'll be forced to defend us, and we won't be responsible to what Spike does to you."

"Not like I could feel anything about it, anyway," Spike spat. "Since I'm an unfeeling monster."

"You nor anybody else will be stopping us. I can ensure you that you will lose if you go up against us." Harry continued. "And no-one will like the consequences, of that I can promise you."

"You better listen to him," Spike's blue eyes focused on Buffy, making the human shift and stare back with what, Harry could only guess. But whatever it was, Harry didn't like it. It made the wizard a uncomfortable and annoyed. Whatever Buffy was thinking as she appreciated Spike's body, Harry wouldn't stand for it. Spike must have sensed Harry's negative thoughts, and barred his teeth at Buffy, a decidedly unfriendly look on his face.

"Harry, you should at least chose someone who doesn't have the strength to hurt you." Buffy sneered at Spike.

"Oh yeah?" Harry glared at her. "So that someone who can endure the 'strength to hurt', someone like you, could be with him."

Spike wrinkled his nose in disgust when he got what Harry was implying while Buffy's face reddened at the correct assumption.

"Like I'd want to fuck a slayer, Harry." Spike shuddered. "I'm rather attached to your arse." He leaned closer to Harry. "Plus, I'm not into blonds, they remind me of those plastic dolls. I just want to snap their heads off whenever I see them." Spike assured, then added with a tilt of the head. "Creepy little things, they are."

"Spike," Harry smiled happily, completely disregarding Buffy for a moment.

"No," Spike shrugged a shoulder. "I love you, no matter what people believe I feel, or not feel as the case may be. When I love someone, nothing can drag my attention away."

Harry felt warmth pool in his stomach, and his eyes glowed a darker green.

"I'm not like a Barbie doll!" Buffy exclaimed indignantly.

"You're right." Spike said. "You are much more annoying."

Buffy huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Harry would have snorted at the childish move, but he was still staring up at Spike. When he vampire looked over at him, Harry cocked a brow and allowed his fingers to trace down Spike's side to his hip suggestively.

"I think you should leave now, Buffy," Harry said, turning back to the woman even as Spike moved to sit behind Harry and pepper his neck with kisses.

Buffy stared at the two of them with an indescribable look on her face.

"When he says now, he means now." Spike told Buffy, hand teasingly hovering above the sheets covering Harry from view.

"I - Harry - you..."

"Go!" Harry jabbed his wand in her direction with frustration, sending off sparks that caused Buffy to back up several feet in surprise. "Now!"

Buffy clutched the stake in her hand closer to her chest and shuffled back to the door, eyes wide and leaving Harry to wonder if the woman had suffered too many blows to the head. If she didn't understand basic English or the fact that a wand was pointed threateningly at her...

... But Buffy just nodded her head with a clenched jaw. By the stubborn look on her face however, Harry knew that Buffy would be going straight to Giles and the rest of the gang, telling them that Harry was planning on leaving with Spike.

"I'll see you later, then." Buffy said stiffly. She walked back over the threshold of the door and turned away, leaving the couple to stare after her, one with contempt and one with resignation.

"You do know what she is going to do, don't you?" Harry asked, hearing the front door slam shut.

"Yes, but I don't particularly care at the moment." Spike grazed his fingers along the mark on Harry's neck as his other hand finally delved under the covers and palmed Harry's erection. Harry gasped and arched, eyes fluttering closed. "Do you, pet?"

"N - No, Spike." Harry said.

"Even if we get interrupted?"

Harry briefly felt apprehension, but it was soon lost when fingers found themselves teasing his entrance.

"Even then." Harry said, only to gasp when he was flipped over and onto his back, Spike looming over him with a predatory grin on his face.

"Then, ready for round two?"

* * *

**21 done so far. I'm quite pleased with myself actually, hehe :D. Hmm, a bit of both jealous Buffy and jealous Harry, but I couldn't help myself. I felt bad about the last chapter, and how it was influenced while I was feeling ill, so I made this chapter longer. Hope it didn't disappoint. Oh, and please review.**


	22. HarryJacob

**I do not own anything. All characters belong to their rightful creators.**

**So this is a Harry/SLASH crossover series of one shots.**

**WARNING: SLASH. Go back now if you don't like it. Not beta'd.**

**These are the crossovers I'm willing to do. I may have forgotten one or two or three and if you know I'll write them, you can go ahead and send me a message. But remember, just because I read some of the fics, doesn't mean I can write them as well.**

**Angel/Bones/BTVS/Charmed/Criminal Minds/CSI: Las Vegas/CSI: Miami/Ghost Whisperer/Glee/House/The Mentalist/Merlin (BBC)/Mortal Instruments/Sherlock (BBC)/ Supernatural/Twilight**

**Just send me a message with a pairing and a prompt.**

* * *

Natalie668 wanted a Harry/Jacob pairing from Twilight

* * *

Harry sighed quietly, watching from where he ate at his table in the cafeteria. Edward was smiling indulgently at Bella Swan, the previously zombie-like girl, as she spoke to him in that irritatingly voice of hers. The constant feeling of pain in his chest had dulled after several months of Edward leaving Forks after breaking up with Bella, but now it came back with a vengeance when he saw that perfect face.

Before the Phoenix girl came to this school, it was Harry who was sitting in that seat, talking to Edward, being courted by the vampire. Until she came along of course, and Edward had lost all interest in the young wizard. It hurt. It hurt a lot, but Harry refused to be cowed and came into school the next day with his head held high, even though his heart was breaking all over again when he caught sight of Edward and Bella together. And although the rest of the Cullen's remained his friend, especially Rosalie and Jasper, he still had the feeling of being replaced. It was good, he could admit, when the Cullen's disappeared. The two closest to him keeping contact (as if Edward could ever stop them). It hurt a little less when Harry didn't have to see their faces all the time. But of course he felt sorry for Bella, her heart had been broken by the same vampire as well, but that sympathy was lost when they came back and she accepted the stupid git with open arms.

Of course Bella didn't know that she split the two up unintentionally. Harry doubted the girl even realised that Harry had been with Edward. Although with all the gossiping going on, he wouldn't be all that surprised if she actually knew either way.

Harry stiffened when Edward smiled at Bella and kissed her. Hands clenched, Harry sucked in a deep breath. It still hurt. Making a quick decision he stood up from his seat, leaving the tray on the table, and snatched up his bag while walking out the large room. The wizard ignored the stares and ducked his head, tightening his hold on the bag strap, heading outside to the car park. He'd rather be outside at this moment even if the weather was cold, than be inside and seeing Bella and Cullen being all... lovey-dovey.

The young student shivered when a blast of cold air smacked him in the face, and Harry huddled deeper into his jacket, his pace picking up as he headed for the shelter of the trees nearby.

With his head down, Harry didn't see the other body that had moved into his path.

"Oh!" Harry gasped when he crashed into something. He stumbled back and away from whatever it was that he had walked into. "Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." Harry looked up with an apologetic smile which froze when he took in the giant teen towering over his shorter frame.

Crap.

Now, it wasn't that Harry was short for his age, although he was, but when he looked up to see who it was that he collided with, it did give him pause because the other young male was simply huge. Head craned back so that he could properly take in the others face, Harry visibly gulped and silently prayed that this guy wouldn't take offence because if he did, Harry doubted he would survive it. But he was only left to blink in confusion when the other youth however, just stared at Harry with wide, disbelieving eyes. Eyes that quickly changed to one of happiness and adoration.

"Uh..." Harry took a small step back, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. The stranger countered his movement by taking a large step forward. "Look, I'm sorry-"

"That's okay." The large teen gave a blinding smile. "My name's Jacob. Or Jake."

"Oh, um, hi Jake..." Harry looked up at him, feeling wrong-footed. "My name's Harry."

"Harry..." Jacob rumbled. Something in his voice sounded approving. "It's nice to meet you, Harry."

Harry's face flushed a little, and he hoped that Jacob would see it as only the reaction to the cold. But by the pleased look that now adorned the taller Male's face, Harry correctly surmised that Jacob knew that he had caused it.

If things weren't bad enough already, Harry just had to make a fool of himself in front of this God-like creature by blushing like... a... complete... His mind went a little hazy for a moment when something hot cupped his cheek.

Harry instinctively lent into the touch, still staring up at the now happy face of the other boy. He didn't know what it was, but he could feel something. Something between the two, because he could feel his skin tingling with the magic inside of him. Harry briefly struggled with the wayward thought, but when he saw Jacob's head lower, almost hesitantly, Harry forgot all about it. He tilted his own head back a little, non-verbally answering Jacob's silent question. Jacob's eyes darkened and his chest rumbled as he closed the space between them and pressed his lips to Harry's, the hand on Harry's face moved back to the nape of Harry's neck while the other found it's way to Harry's hip, pulling him closer as the kiss soon deepened.

It was unfortunate for the two when what promised to be a long and passionate kiss was suddenly cut off. It was Jacob that jerked back, head snapping up to glare at something behind Harry, his nose wrinkling in disgust.

"Jake... what?" Harry asked dazedly, turning round to stare at what caught the other teen's attention. He blinked in confusion when he saw the vampires and Bella standing at the entrance to the school building, their eyes trained on Harry and Jacob as they made their way around the cars to their targets.

Jacob growled furiously when the Cullens moved towards them, making Harry shiver at the dark and almost primal look that Jake now wore before he abruptly grabbed Harry and pulled him tighter againsthis chest, turning his body slightly so that he almost shielded Harry from view. The vampires shifted, their bodies reacting to the unheard threat. Finally after several long moments, Bella hesitantly stepped forward.

"Jake?" Bella asked, staring at the two curiously. "What's going on? What are you doing here?"

Jacob briefly took his eyes off the glaring Edward, to acknowledge Bella. "I came to see if you were okay. And then I ran into Harry here."

No-one could mistake the awe that filled his voice when he spoke Harry's name. It caused the wizard to smile while the others frowned, and in Edward's case, growl angrily. Bella meanwhile, turned to Harry with a small, knowing smile. It made Harry press harder against Jacob unconsciously, feeling more confused and a little panicked.

"You have no business being here now." Edward hissed, eyes on Harry and Jacob's forms.

"Actually, now I do, bloodsucker." Jacob snarled, then whatever the giant thought, Edward obviously didn't like because only a second later did Edward tense and attempt to spring forward. If it wasn't for Emmett and Jasper who stopped him, he would have made it to Jacob whom had by now pushed Harry behind him, body shaking violently.

"Stop it, the both of you." Alice said, stomping her tiny foot. "Edward, you have no right to attack because you lost that the day you left Harry." She ignored Bella's gasp of shock as she turned back to Jacob. "And you, wolf, need to leave before you change and somebody sees you."

Harry tentatively reached up to tug on Jacob's muscled arm, instantly being pinned by dark and burning eyes. Jacob blinked and relaxed under his mate's touch, his grip loosening enough so that Harry didn't feel so restricted.

"Wolf?" Harry inquired, twisting himself so that he could stare up at Jacob.

Jacob winced. He glanced down at Harry then looked back up to glare at Alice.

The vampire didn't even bat an eye at the threatening look but her boyfriend, Jasper, had relinquished his hold on his brother to move to Alice's side protectively.

"That's not important right now," Alice waved away the one-worded question with a flick of a wrist. "What is important is that you and Jacob talk."

"Calm the mutt down first is an idea." Rosalie advised with a toss of her head, a look of disgust making it's way onto her face when she stared at Jacob. "As if you could find anything worse, Harry."

Harry puzzled the wordings that both Alice and Rosalie used, turning back to gaze at the small coven plus one. What was it that they were hiding? He knew everything about the Cullens, that was a given since he had dated one of them, but then they had called Jacob 'Wolf' and 'Mutt'.

Jacob barred his teeth at the blond who just gave him an unimpressed look. Edward meanwhile straightened up, eyes black, now free from Emmett's grip. He didn't move to attack though, and settled for glaring at Jacob who once again tightened his arm around Harry.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Harry suggested softly, feeling Jacob starting to shake. To be honest, he wanted to escape the stifling atmosphere that had settled around them. "If you want to, that is."

Jacob's face melted when he caught Harry's large green eyes. He maneuvered them so that Harry was no longer in plain sight, receiving a low hiss in response from one of the vampires, and smiled down at Harry.

"I'd think that'll be cool." Jacob said. "We could talk and stuff."

Harry raised his brows in surprise, causing Jacob to blush.

"I - I mean, to talk - about this, and..."

"I agree." Harry smiled, feeling lighter than he had in months since his split with Edward. Harry let Jacob tug him away from the Cullens and Bella and towards the trees, an arm around his waist protectively. With the warmth seeping into his skin, chasing away the cold, Harry found that he could ignore the low voices behind the two, and the start of another scuffle, and instead focus on Jacob and the comfort he offered.

* * *

**Yay for Jacob. I hope I didn't really bash Bella in this one. I think I've just made her oblivious to the fact that Harry was previously with Edward until she came along. Ah well ;). Please review.**


	23. HarryOz

**I do not own anything. All characters belong to their rightful creators.**

**So this is a Harry/SLASH crossover series of one shots.**

**WARNING: SLASH. Go back now if you don't like it. Not beta'd.**

**These are the crossovers I'm willing to do. I may have forgotten one or two or three and if you know I'll write them, you can go ahead and send me a message. But remember, just because I read some of the fics, doesn't mean I can write them as well.**

**Angel/Bones/BTVS/Charmed/Criminal Minds/CSI: Las Vegas/CSI: Miami/CSI: New York/Ghost Whisperer/Glee/House/The Mentalist/Merlin (BBC)/Mortal Instruments/Sherlock (BBC)/ Supernatural/Twilight**

**Just send me a message with a pairing and a prompt.**

* * *

ImmortalRoseOfTheThorns has requested... Harry/Oz from Buffy The Vampire Slayer

* * *

"See you later, Harry!" One of the jocks said with a smirk and a salute.

Harry grinned and waved, walking backwards and away from the small group that had converged outside by the picnic tables. They weren't that bad to hang around with. Admittedly they did pick on some of his friends, like Xander for example, but the jocks were always good for a laugh.

He turned back to face where he was heading, aiming to go to the Library and see the gang, when he caught sight of Oz heading his way at a brisk pace. Harry frowned. Oz had started to act increasingly weird over the past few weeks, since he had become a werewolf. He had become distant with his girlfriend Willow, more withdrawn, and had taken to show up wherever Harry was. Harry should have felt creeped out by the borderline stalker-like behaviour, but he wasn't. As strange as it seemed, Harry felt... comforted that Oz was close by. Right now however, Harry wasn't feeling all that safe at the angry look on the redhead's face. He couldn't help but feel a little nervous at his friends' strange behaviour when he noticed Oz's eyes were dark and his posture was tense. The raven-haired teen swallowed hard when Oz reached him and gave a growl, forcing Harry to back himself up against the wall.

"Oz?" Harry questioned hesitantly. "Oz - look, this isn't - what are you - Oz?"

The redhead moved in close, body against Harry's. Normally light green eyes stared into Harry's own emeralds challenging, daring the black haired teenager to continue with whatever train of thought had gripped him.

"Oz - I don't understand." Harry licked his lips nervously, briefly drawing Oz's attention to the nervous gesture.

"Don't you?" Oz hissed.

Harry shook his head quickly, looking down at the embroidered logo on the other male's shirt to avoid his penetrative gaze.

"Well then, let me tell you." Oz snapped. "You are mine."

"Wha-"

"I am tired of you avoiding me and flirting with everyone who's in your immediate vicinity." Harry opened his mouth in protest again, despite the fact that Oz had cornered him into a wall and was almost glaring down at him furiously. "AND," Oz continued loudly while giving Harry a warning look, "I have had enough."

"Then what are you going to do?" Harry found himself asking before he could think about it.

"Something that I should have done from the start." Oz said pressing against Harry more firmly.

"But what about Willow?" Harry gasped, struggling to find something to knock some sense back into Oz. Obviously the werewolf had lost his marbles.

"I broke up with her." Oz answered, his face softening a little. "Willow is upset, obviously, but she understands."

At least that made one of them, Harry thought, feeling a little light-headed when Oz leaned in closer so that their lips were close enough so that if he wanted, Harry could tilt his head back a little and brush his mouth against Oz's.

"What happens now, then?" Harry inquired instead, voice holding a touch of breathlessness.

"Now?" Oz raised his hand and placed a finger under Harry's chin. "I make you mine."

Before Harry could say anything, Oz ducked his head and kissed him.

_Oh._

Harry's eyes fluttered closed of their own accord and his body relaxed into Oz's, feeling a hand slip to his waist and pull him tight against the werewolf's body. Harry parted his lips and allowed Oz's tongue to invade him, dominating his mouth almost roughly but with no small amount of passion. Soon Harry's hands found themselves tangled in Oz's red hair, drawing a pleased rumble from the other youth who nibbled Harry's bottom lip and pulled back a little so that they could catch their breaths.

"Wow." Harry panted, his lips moving lightly against Oz's.

Oz didn't answer. His eyes were still closed and he was breathing heavily through his nose, as if to also inhale Harry's scent along with calming himself down. Harry watched him for a moment, then he ran a finger along Oz's jaw, the pad stroking the skin gently.

"What happens now?" Harry asked quietly, causing Oz to blink and look down at him. "I mean, we kissed and you broke up with Willow..."

"I'd say that we're together." Oz said when Harry trailed off nervously. "And I don't want to hear any different."

Harry answered him with a brilliant smile and pulled his head down for another deep kiss.

* * *

**Another one done. Now, I'm hesitantly putting out the idea of doing Harry/CSI: New York pairings for this series. I've only watched a handful of episodes but I rather like it. What do you guys think?**


	24. HarryUriel

**I do not own anything. All characters belong to their rightful creators.**

**So this is a Harry/SLASH crossover series of one shots.**

**WARNING: SLASH. Go back now if you don't like it. Not beta'd.**

**These are the crossovers I'm willing to do. I may have forgotten one or two or three and if you know I'll write them, you can go ahead and send me a message. But remember, just because I read some of the fics, doesn't mean I can write them as well.**

**Angel/Bones/BTVS/Charmed/Criminal Minds/CSI: Las Vegas/CSI: Miami/CSI: New York/Ghost Whisperer/Glee/House/The Mentalist/Merlin (BBC)/Mortal Instruments/Sherlock (BBC)/ Supernatural/Twilight**

**Just send me a message with a pairing and a prompt.**

* * *

LightLessStar has requested... Harry/Uriel pairing from Supernatural

* * *

Trying to prevent sixty six seals from being broken was a lot harder than Harry had first thought. It didn't help that the beings that were 'helping' himself and the Winchester brothers were absolute dicks. Even the one that he was in a relationship with, Uriel, was being less than co-operative. He absolutely hated humans, bar Harry who technically wasn't one anymore, and took every opportunity granted to him to cruelly bully them into submission.

Harry ran a hand through his hair absently as his mind wandered over the course of the past few days. It had been a little rough, with the brothers not quite seeing eye-to-eye. Sam and Dean were only one room away and were constantly bickering, probably about Ruby, the Demon bitch, and it irritated Harry to no end.

Too distracted with his thoughts of his two friends, Harry didn't hear the faint flutter of wings that signalled Uriel's arrival into the small motel room.

"Hello, little wizard," Uriel greeted, startling said man into standing up from the bed and his wand to appear in his hand and pointed at the angel before Harry realised what he was doing and exactly who, or what, was standing in front of him. Uriel met Harry's startled gaze with a tilt of the head and a mocking smile on his lips.

"I see that working alongside mud monkeys haven't yet dulled your senses." Uriel observed. Harry's eye twitched at the contemptuous tone that Uriel used to show his disgust with the humans. "Which shows that they haven't yet corrupted everything on this planet."

"If you remember correctly, I was once a 'mud monkey'." Harry pointed out dryly, lowering his wand and tucking it back into the safety of the holster strapped to his arm. He ignored the strong dislike on Uriel's face when he talked about humans.

"Not anymore." Uriel shrugged. "You are the Master of Death. A high being almost worthy of that of an angel."

"You say the most flattering things."

Uriel walked up to Harry until only an inch of space separated them. Harry stared up at him with anticipation and a little bit of impatience, waiting for Uriel to make the first move. Which he did after a minute by abruptly gripping Harry's shoulders and lowering his head to press his lips hard against Harry's. The shorter man groaned, mouth opening up at the harsh prodding from Uriel's tongue. Harry claspedUriel's biceps and arched up closer to Uriel's vessel, feeling one of the angel's hands rest at the small of his back while the other clutched his hip tight.

Finally Harry pulled his head back a little, trying to catch his breath. Uriel relaxed his hold and pressed his forehead against Harry's, eyes closed, and making the younger being smile softly before he burrowed closer to the angel.

"I believe that you are now in a happier mood." Uriel observed.

"I might be." Harry answered, his smile widening. "If you're staying, at least."

"For tonight." Uriel said, amusement evident in his tone. "But I need to be gone tomorrow."

Harry frowned, puzzled by the way he said it. "I know."

Uriel nodded and tugged Harry closer for another kiss, wiping away the confused look the raven haired wore. Harry brushed aside the seeds of doubt that grew at the back of his mind - it wouldn't do to start thinking about them now because Uriel would instantly know - and put all of his attention into the kiss.

"I will need to speak to the Winchesters later," Uriel informed him when the two separated.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Uriel, his suspicions growing.

"Why do you want to speak to them for?" Harry asked.

"I cannot tell you." Uriel stiffened. "It is between Dean Winchester and the angels."

"Whatever it is you're planning..."

"I am not planning anything." Uriel said.

Harry worried his lower lip, staring up at the angel from under his lashes. He wasn't convinced.

"I am not planning anything." Uriel repeated when the silence stretched on. He narrowed his gaze at Harry, prompting the man to look away.

"All right." Harry finally said, backing down and ignoring the foreboding feeling that coiled within his stomach.

Uriel nodded, satisfied, and brought Harry closer to him for another kiss.

* * *

**It's hard, trying to do a nice Harry with Uriel, I found. Or maybe because I tried to make a nice'ish Uriel for Harry? Who knows.**

**I still have a lot of requests to go. So far, including the ones that I have already done, there have been 91 requests. I am determined to do them all and not let anybody down :P and I'm trying to see if I can get this up to 100 chapters at least. I think I'm doing good so far, do you agree? Please review, they make me happy. The season finale for Merlin on Saturday, eek. It looks to be brilliant.**


	25. HarrySweets

**I do not own anything. All characters belong to their rightful creators.**

**So this is a Harry/SLASH crossover series of one shots.**

**WARNING: SLASH. Go back now if you don't like it. Not beta'd.**

**These are the crossovers I'm willing to do. I may have forgotten one or two or three and if you know I'll write them, you can go ahead and send me a message. But remember, just because I read some of the fics, doesn't mean I can write them as well.**

**Angel/Bones/BTVS/Charmed/Criminal Minds/CSI: Las Vegas/CSI: Miami/CSI: New York/Ghost Whisperer/Glee/House/The Mentalist/Merlin (BBC)/Mortal Instruments/Sherlock (BBC)/Supernatural/Twilight**

**Just send me a message with a pairing and a prompt.**

* * *

MadMarchHare has requested a Harry/Sweets pairing from Bones

* * *

Harry Potter slipped into Angela's office just as he saw her leave to find Brennan about the identity of the latest victim that they were working on. His eyes immediately locked onto his boyfriend's form as it stood staring at the blank screen of one of the monitors in the room. Grinning, Harry stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around Lance, nuzzling his head into the other man's neck.

"Hello love." Harry whispered, pressing a kiss to the exposed skin.

Lance closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly to give Harry better access as he covered Harry's arms with his own. He bit his lip to suppress a moan when teeth scraped just under his jaw. Lance received a soft chuckle in response and a slight squeeze around the waist.

"Harry," Lance murmured as kept his eyes closed. "Shouldn't you be working on something that Dr. Brennan set out for you?"

"The body is currently being stripped of its flesh by some domestic beetles, courtesy of Hodgins of course, so now I have a little time spare for you."

Lance hummed, a smile curving his lips. He was about to say something when a noise outside caused Harry to suddenly pull away and take a step back. Lance quickly turned round to face Harry even as the other man relaxed.

"You don't want anyone to know about us." Lance stated. "Even though we have been together for months."

Harry didn't answer to rebuke the comment right away.

"Are you embarrassed of me, is that it?" Lance asked quietly.

Harry shook his head vehemently, reaching out and pulling the slightly shorter man to him as he glanced to the door to see if Angela was coming back.

"I'm in no way embarrassed of you or our relationship." Harry spoke, tightening his arms around his lover.

"Then why are we hiding it?"

"I don't see why you would want them to know." Harry sighed.

"And I don't see why you'd want to keep it a secret."

Harry didn't answer but span Lance round and pulled him in for a reassuring kiss. There was a moments hesitation before Lance responded, pressing himself against Harry and running one hand through the already messy black hair while the other clung to the green-eyed man's shirt. Harry nibbled the psychologist's bottom lip, teasing him as he sucked gently on it before slipping his tongue past parted lips. Lance moaned as Harry plundered his mouth, stroking and thrusting in and out slightly, mimicking what he really wanted to do to the body held in his arms.

Both men were pulled out from their lust-filled haze by a throat being cleared. Harry quickly pulled away and looked up to meet Angela's shocked gaze.

"Er, hey?" Harry asked, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Oh, my God."

"Angela..." Lance started, glancing at the space that Harry had created between them.

"You two are... together." She whispered. "I knew it!"

"Huh?" Both men gaped at her.

"Oh, come on." Angela looked at them with raised eyebrows. "You honestly thought that I wouldn't find out?"

Their silence was answer enough. Angela huffed, giving them an offended look.

"Honestly you two." She tutted. "So, when are you going to tell everyone?"

"Uh..." Harry hesitated, catching the hurt and disappointment that flickered across Lance's face.

"Soon," Harry settled on.

Lance looked up at him with surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes." Harry said quietly, closing the gap between them again. "We can tell them soon."

Immediately Lance became weary.

"How soon?"

"Uh-" Harry struggled.

"Why don't you just slip it into conversation?" Angela suggested as she lent against her desk.

Harry nibbled his lip, not sure whether to thank Angela for the suggestion and distracting Lance, or curse her for the idea. He glanced down at the man that he loved, watching as Lance seemingly nodded silently to himself about something.

"That's a great idea," Lance said, giving Harry a warning look in case the man said anything otherwise.

"Uh yeah, okay." Harry agreed with a nervous grin.

"Good." Angela said with a smirk. "Then you can do it now, seeing as everyone is up on the platform."

Harry gaped at her. His boyfriend however straightened up.

Lance turned to Harry and arched a brow. "Shall we then?" he asked.

"After you." Harry gave an exaggerated bow, hiding his hesitation as he followed Lance out into the main area, Angela trailing behind them with anticipation written across her face.

The small group of three caught Brennan, Booth and Hodgins up on the platform, talking about what Hodgins' beetle had found for them.

"Hey guys," Angela said with a wide smile. "You got a minute?"

"It's kind of important." Lance put in.

"Is it to do with the case?" Brennan asked.

"Not exactly..." Harry hedged.

"Look, we have a bad guy to catch, so if you don't mind," Booth said irritably as he made his way past them and motioned for Brennan to follow him.

"But-" Lance started.

"We've got a lead on the case." Booth cut the psychologist off impatiently.

"All right, we can tell you some other time." Lance said as he bit his lip, taking a step back and made to leave.

"Lance..." Harry shot a glare at the normally scary FBI agent.

"Look, it doesn't matter," Lance said.

"Yes it does."

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes. It. Does."

"No it -"

"Oh for the love of God!"

Harry grabbed Lance by the waist and pulled the smaller body against him, using his free hand to tilt Lance's head up, and stared into his eyes. And before anyone on the platform could say anything, Harry dipped his lover back slightly and pressed his lips hard against Lance's, receiving a small gasp in response before hands found their way into his messy black locks.

Amidst the gasps and startled exclamations, mainly from Booth and Hodgins, Angela started clapping, happy that the two finally got the courage to tell everyone else about their relationship. She whistled when Harry straightened up, lips still locked with Lance's; now this was a show.

* * *

**Good old Harry/Lance pairing :P. The Merlin series finale is on this evening! Can't wait!**


	26. HarryNick

**I do not own anything. All characters belong to their rightful creators.**

**So this is a Harry/SLASH crossover series of one shots.**

**WARNING: SLASH. Go back now if you don't like it. Not beta'd.**

**These are the crossovers I'm willing to do. I may have forgotten one or two or three and if you know I'll write them, you can go ahead and send me a message. But remember, just because I read some of the fics, doesn't mean I can write them as well.**

**Angel/Bones/BTVS/Charmed/Criminal Minds/CSI: Las Vegas/CSI: Miami/CSI: New York/Ghost Whisperer/Glee/House/The Mentalist/Merlin (BBC)/Mortal Instruments/Sherlock (BBC)/Supernatural/Twilight**

**Just send me a message with a pairing and a prompt.**

* * *

samuraicookie has requested a... Harry/Nick pairing from CSI: Las Vegas

* * *

Harry grabbed two bottles of beer from the fridge, one for himself and one for his lover who was waiting by the kitchen table, donned in sweat pants and an old shirt. The man had spent a week vacationing with Harry, one that was away from the crime lab and dead bodies.

"Here you go, Nick," Harry offered the criminalist the cold beverage.

"Thanks." Nick grinned and took it from Harry, watching the wizard take the seat next to him with his own drink in hand.

"Cheers." Harry turned and said with a grin as he clinked his bottle against Nick's before taking a large gulp of his beer. Nick copied the motion with a smirk, rocking back on his chair with one hand braced against the table. Harry gave a satisfying sigh and slouched in his seat.

"You're in a good mood." Nick observed.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Harry asked, looking up from the label of the bottle with a small frown.

"No reason." Nick said, catching the look and setting the chair back down on it's legs.

"I haven't been that bad." Harry replied, thinking of his recent attitude. "Have I?"

Nick sighed and reached over and cupped Harry's cheek with his hand. "It's just nice to see you like this. After that case you had at the hospital a couple of weeks back... you kind of closed off." Nick stared into Harry's eyes, silently showing him the truth of his words.

"I didn't realise it affected you that much." Harry confessed quietly, turning his head a little to kiss Nick's calloused palm. "Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Nick pointed out dropping his hand so that his arm could wrap around Harry's shoulders. The younger man did tend to bring his work home with him sometimes. "Nothing at all."

Harry shifted uncomfortably, still looking a little guilty.

"But I've been a real grump." Harry said. He yelped when Nick lightly pinched his side and lent down to nip his ear. "Nicky!"

Nick chuckled and hugged the squirming Harry close. He prodded Harry with a finger, getting a small slap on the appendage in response.

"Not going to be all moody again?" Nick asked lightly.

Harry scowled up at him playfully and put his beer on the table with a thump.

"If you're going to pick on me..." Harry trailed off in warning.

"I wouldn't even dream of it." Nick said.

"Of course you wouldn't." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I swear!" Nick laughed kissing Harry on the head, his Texan drawl coating his words. "Do I look like someone who would pick on a delicate little being like yourself?"

"I'm not delicate!" Harry glared at Nick. "Nick Stokes, if you continue to be mean then you can sleep on the couch tonight."

"You wouldn't dare!" Nick's eyes widened. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

"That's more like it." Harry said smugly, settling back against Nick's side.

Nick grumbled and sulked, prompting Harry to laugh and kiss his jaw, tugging at the man's shirt while giving him a teasing grin.

"Don't be such a sour-puss." Harry ordered, laughter in his eyes.

Nick turned his head away to his the smile that crept over his face. Oh, he was good. How many people can say that they prevented Harry from sinking into a depreciative mood? It was one of the most difficult things to actually do.

"I see that smile." Harry commented, a smile on his own face. "You can't stay upset with me." The wizard kissed Nick's cheek.

"No, but I am feeling tired." Nick stretched up, arms raised for affect. Harry furrowed his brows, and Nick winked at him. Suddenly Harry understood.

"Well, I could be... persuaded to have an early night." Harry mused, eyes sparkling mischievously.

Nick perked up. "Oh, really?"

"Hmm," Harry grinned. "Really."

"Well, in that case then," Nick pushed away from the table and stood. He tugged at Harry's shoulder, pulling the other man up. "We should really be getting to bed."

Harry laughed and allowed Nick to lead him away to their bedroom. "As long as you don't go falling asleep on me again."

"One time!" Nick cried, glaring at Harry for a moment. "One time and you're marked for life."

"Oh, don't worry, Nicky, with what I've got in mind, you won't have the opportunity to even doze."

* * *

**An abrupt ending. And a little delayed. My teachers have pushed a load of work on me before the January exams. Joy. Christmas homework. On a even more extremely irritating vein, can you believe that they voted to raise the tuition fees for university in the UK? I'm not in the best of moods at the moment.**

**I'm also doing up to 100 chapters for this, and 98 have been requested so... I can do 2 more requests and that's it, I won't be taking any more prompts after that.**


	27. HarryHoratio

**I do not own anything. All characters belong to their rightful creators.**

**So this is a Harry/SLASH crossover series of one shots.**

**WARNING: SLASH. Go back now if you don't like it. Not beta'd.**

**These are the crossovers I'm willing to do. I may have forgotten one or two or three and if you know I'll write them, you can go ahead and send me a message. But remember, just because I read some of the fics, doesn't mean I can write them as well.**

**Angel/Bones/BTVS/Charmed/Criminal Minds/CSI: Las Vegas/CSI: Miami/CSI: New York/Ghost Whisperer/Glee/House/The Mentalist/Merlin (BBC)/Mortal Instruments/Sherlock (BBC)/ Supernatural/Twilight**

**Just send me a message with a pairing and a prompt.**

* * *

Atie has requested a Harry/Horatio pairing from CSI: Miami with "Jealousy"

* * *

It wasn't really avoidance if you thought about it. It was more... being needed in other places at the times when Horatio tried to locate him. Harry had so far succeeded in staying in places where Horatio had yet to go to because he knew that the older man had taken one of the police officers being overly-familiar to Harry, although Harry saw it as just being friendly, as an encroachment onto his territory. And now Harry was dashing from place to place working a case, keeping out of Horatio's line of sight as he did.

"Potter!"

Harry stifled a yelp and whipped his head round to stare up at laughing brown eyes. The black haired man took a panicked step back before realising that it was Ryan that had snuck up on him. With a glare, Harry straightened up, ignoring the now-laughing criminalist.

"God! You should have seen your face!" Ryan pressed a hand to his chest, trying to calm himself down.

"Yeah, yeah," Harry scowled. "Laugh it up, chuckles."

"Oh, I will." Ryan grinned.

"Was there something you wanted." Harry asked instead.

"Huh? Yeah, actually," Ryan cleared his throat. "Firstly, I just want to say that I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Harry frowned, a feeling of dread curling in his stomach. "What did you do, Ryan?"

"Secondly," Ryan said, rubbing his hands together and ignoring Harry's question, "is that avoidance never sorted out anything."

"Ryan..." Now Harry was feeling anxious.

"And thirdly... he made me do it." Ryan glanced over Harry's shoulder and grimaced. "He wasn't too happy with your disappearing act."

"He?" Harry's voice came out more of a squeak. "He as in..."

"Me." A familiar deep voice rumbled from behind Harry.

Ryan gave Harry an apologetic look and nodded to the man standing behind the pale Harry. "See you later."

Harry glared murderously at Ryan as his friend beat a hasty retreat, leaving Harry with his angry partner. Harry stiffened when a hand clamped down on his shoulder and spun him round, the other hand coming up to grip Harry's chin and tilt it up sharply.

"You've been keeping yourself busy, Harry." Horatio stated, eyes dark and stormy.

"I'm working on a hot case." Harry bit the inside of his cheek. "And - And, Horatio?"

The older man backed Harry up against the latter's Hummer, boxing him in with no chance to escape. Harry licked lips nervously and stared up at Horatio through his lashes, waiting for him to do... something.

"You were being quite friendly with that officer earlier." Horatio commented, his body dwarfing Harry's slimmer frame as he leaned in. "And then you ran off. It's not acceptable."

"We were just talking." Harry defended, breath coming out in short gasps when Horatio moved impossibly closer. "That was all."

Horatio's lips brushed Harry's jaw, a hand moving down to hold the young wizard's hip. His thumb slipped underneath Harry's shirt to stroke the pale skin, receiving a shiver in response at the action.

"Horatio..." Harry trailed off with a shudder when the blue-eyed detective sucked at Harry's neck, drawing a whine from his throat. "We're on the clock."

"Eric has taken over your case, and I have free time." Horatio answered, trailing his lips to Harry's jaw.

Harry shivered and his arms reached up to wrap around Horatio's neck, arching up when fingers moved round to his lower back, pulling him closer to Horatio's body. Trying to focus through the haze that seemed to have cocooned Harry in.

"I thought he wasn't - wasn't working on the team anymore?" Harry forced his voice to remain steady, internally kicking himself when he didn't quite succeed.

"He's back." Horatio pulled back a little. "For good. Now, stop distracting me."

Harry barely had time to process the order before Horatio's lips met his in a fierce kiss. Whining, Harry clung tight to the other man and opened his mouth to let Horatio in, which the latter took advantage of as he delved in, briefly battling and dominating Harry's tongue. Keeping Harry blissfully distracted, Horatio groped for the handle for the car door, directing Harry a little to the left so that he could pull on the handle. With a quick maneuver Horatio backed away from Harry just enough to bundle him in the front passengers' seat. Still reeling from the kiss, and feeling a little dazed, Harry could only watch as Horatio made his slid behind the wheel.

"Uh, Horatio?" Harry asked hesitantly while Horatio reversed out of the parking space. "Where are we going?"

"Home." Horatio stated.

"Oh." Harry licked his lips nervously, shifting as he realised that later he wouldn't be able to comfortably sit down.

"I have made a few calls so no one expects us to be in for work tomorrow." Horatio continued.

"But we have open cases!" Harry exclaimed.

"The team will be able to deal with them." Horatio said, he glanced over at Harry. "It is also called having a sick day."

"A sick day?" Harry repeated.

"You're going to need it." The detective smirked.

Harry stared at his lover for a moment, feeling both excited and nervous at what was about to come when he and Horatio got back to their home.

* * *

**:) One more prompt until I reach 100 chapters that I'll need to do. I hope you've all had a good Christmas!**


	28. HarryGrissom

**I do not own anything. All characters belong to their rightful creators.**

**So this is a Harry/SLASH crossover series of one shots.**

**WARNING: SLASH. Go back now if you don't like it. Not beta'd.**

**These are the crossovers I'm willing to do. I may have forgotten one or two or three and if you know I'll write them, you can go ahead and send me a message. But remember, just because I read some of the fics, doesn't mean I can write them as well.**

**Angel/Bones/BTVS/Charmed/Criminal Minds/CSI: Las Vegas/CSI: Miami/CSI: New York/Ghost Whisperer/Glee/House/The Mentalist/Merlin (BBC)/Mortal Instruments/Sherlock (BBC)/Supernatural/Twilight**

**NO LONGER TAKING PROMPTS.**

* * *

Wragziez has requested a Harry/Grissom pairing from CSI: Las Vegas - (Harry in danger/lover panicky/Don't know about Harry)

* * *

Grissom knew that at some point his colleagues and friends would find out about his lover. Keeping it a secret though, so far, had been easy. Too easy. Grissom should have known that Harry would eventually be revealed to the rest of the lab at some point, but he never thought that it would be when Harry's life was threatened.

"So he's kidnapping people with green eyes?" Nick asked Sara with a raised brow from where he stood in Grissom's office, staring at the woman. "Now that is interesting. Do we have any idea who's he's going after next?"

"Actually," Sara flicked through several folders, "we do. I studied our guys' pattern and it seems that he's picking off his victims from a list."

"A list?"

"Let me see." Grissom ordered, taking it from Sara when she offered and looking down at it intently. "A list of people going to phsychiatrists?"

"His wife didn't even know what was going on." Sara added. "When Brass spoke to Doctor Lastrain, she appeared shocked before denying that he had anything to do with it."

Grissom scanned the names, seeing the victims written down on the sheet. He turned the page as Sara continued to speak.

"The next possible victim is a young man named Harry Potter." Sara declared.

Grissom froze, eyes widening and his grip tightening on the paper in his hands.

"What did you just say?" Grissom demanded, head snapping up to pin the woman with his gaze.

"Uh," Sara shared a startled look with Nick. "Harry Potter. Do you know him?"

Grissom didn't answer her and turned back to the list in his hand, almost ripping the pages as he looked for the one name that he knew, deep in his gut, would be written down. He was correct. Trying to keep calm, Grissom dropped the sheets in hand and fished for his phone.

"Nick, get uniform to Harry's address," Grissom ordered. "Sara, gather everything you know about the locations where the victims could have been taken." He glared at them when they just stared at him in shock. "_Now!_"

Grissom turned his back to them and dialled Harry's cell number, struggling to keep his hands from shaking. Sara looked up to watch him for a moment before turning back to mark possible locations on a large map while Nick disappeared, presumably to call uniform.

"You know this Harry?" Sara decided to ask Grissom.

"Yes, I do." Was all she got as a reply before he turned back to what he was doing. "Answer," Grissom growled when the phone just continued to ring. "Pick up."

_"Hello?" _A sleepy voice could be heard on the other end of the line.

"Harry." Grissom's breathing came a little easier and he turned his back on the now-gaping form of his colleague. "I need you to do something for me, alright?"

_"Sure..." _Came the confused reply.

"I need you to lock all the doors and stay inside." Grissom said. "Don't let anyone in unless it's the police, and even then only after they properly identify themselves."

_"What? I don't-"_

"Just do it," Grissom barked. "Please." He added after a moment of stunned silence.

_"Alright."_

"Thanks." Grissom flipped the cell shut and looked back over to Sara, who was still staring at him. "You got the possible locations?"

"Yeah." Sara gave Grissom the written down locations and watched his face intently. "Who is Harry to you?" Sara asked after a moment.

Grissom hesitated, shooting an assessing look at her, before he headed out of his office, prompting Sara to follow behind him.

"He's my partner."

The statement froze Sara in her tracks, but Grissom didn't notice nor care as he headed out the building to his car. He needed to get to Harry.

xox

When Grissom finally arrived at Harry's small home, two cop cars were parked along the driveway, while the officers themselves stood around Harry's house. Grissom hurried up the pathway, barely glancing at Catherine who was speaking to Warrick as he made his way inside.

"Harry?" Grissom called, poking his head into various rooms.

"In here." Was the disgruntled reply.

Grissom followed the quiet murmur of voices, and entered the kitchen, catching sight of his lover in sleeping pants and a large shirt. The raven haired man was talking to Nick who looked up at him with embarressed relief. apparently Harry had been arguing with the CSI for some time before the scientist could arrive.

"You!" Harry turned on his partner, irritation and confusion clear on his face. "What the hell is going on?"

Grissom just stared at Harry for a moment, feeling the tight knot in his chest ease as Harry spoke to him. Then before he knew it, the man found himself standing directly in front of Harry and pulling the younger man into his arms.

"Gil-?" Harry was cut off when Grissom pressed his lips against Harry's. Neither heard the startled noise that escaped Nick, and nor did they notice when Catherine and Warrick walk into the room.

"Woah." Warrick gaped, halting his progress and staring at the two men in front of him in shock while Catherine's eyebrows shot up to her hairline.

"Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Catherine queried quietly to a stunned Nick.

"Somebody pinch me," Warrick said, quickly averting his eyes when Grissom separated from Harry to turn around and look at them, looking at the three with a questioning look.

"Well, Gil, it looks like you need to introduce us to your, uh, partner." Catherine said in a tone that suggested that life at work would become unbearable if he didn't.

"Harry," Grissom pushed said man a little closer to his colleagues, "this is Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown and Nick Stokes." Harry gave them all a small smile, staring at the three with interest. "Everyone, this is Harry."

The three CSIs still looked a little unsure of what to make of the sudden discovery of Grissom actually having a social life outside of the lab, and with a guy no less. After a minute of tense silence Catherine spoke up.

"We better get Harry out of here and to somewhere safe."

Grissom straightened up and nodded to her while Harry frowned but refrained himself from saying anything.

"Good idea. I'll take Harry with me while Nick," said man looked up, "you follow. Catherine, you and Warrick will take some officers and go to the locations that I will message to you."

The three were quick to follow the orders, and Grissom led Harry outside to his car, ignoring when Nick asked him about Sara's reaction, so that he could 'take cover' because she found out that her long-time crush was already taken, by another man.

* * *

**NO LONGER TAKING PROMPTS. Also, SORRY SORRY SORRY for this being so late but I'm kind of revising for exams, joy, and so I won't be updating regularly until February sometime :(.**


	29. HarryHouse

**I do not own anything. All characters belong to their rightful creators.**

**So this is a Harry/SLASH crossover series of one shots.**

**WARNING: SLASH. Go back now if you don't like it. Not beta'd.**

**These are the crossovers I'm willing to do. I may have forgotten one or two or three and if you know I'll write them, you can go ahead and send me a message. But remember, just because I read some of the fics, doesn't mean I can write them as well.**

**Angel/Bones/BTVS/Charmed/Criminal Minds/CSI: Las Vegas/CSI: Miami/CSI: New York/Ghost Whisperer/Glee/House/The Mentalist/Merlin (BBC)/Mortal Instruments/Sherlock (BBC)/Supernatural/Twilight**

**No longer taking prompts.**

* * *

Sabaku no Sable has requested a Harry/House from house pairing with the prompt: 'Angel conquered the Devil'

* * *

Cuddy was the first to notice the change. The realisation had crept up on her after her office door opened and a cheerful whistling tune reached her ears. Cuddy had looked up, expecting to see a nurse or someone from staff, and stared incomprehensibly at the man that grinned cheekily at her.

"I had a dream last night," the man said to the open-mouthed woman in front of him, "and so far it's all come true. Minus the fact that you're currently wearing clothes."

"House?" Cuddy ignored the inappropriate remark and took in the happy and generally less scruffy appearance of the head of Diagnostics. "You seem... different."

"I don't know what you're talking about." House said, shrugging a shoulder and limping over to her desk. "I've just come here so you can sign a form to get my patient in for brain surgery."

"No- wait," Cuddy forced herself to focus, "why?"

A smirk made it's way onto House's face. "Do you really want to know?"

Cuddy sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm your boss, it's my job to know what you're up to. We cannot afford another law suit."

House shrugged his shoulders, uncaring, and later, after Cuddy watched him leave, the woman realised that House had acted tolerable, all with a real smile on his face. She had hurriedly rang up Wilson questioning him on this anomaly, but he was just as clueless as Cuddy was.

XX

It was with Chase that Wilson discovered House's 'secret', not that the unpleasant man did anything to hide it in the first place. Wilson feigned disinterest when Cuddy talked to him, was he was honestly worried about his friend. As much of an ass that House was, Wilson looked out for him.

Chase was hunting down his wife that he found Wilson hiding behind the nurse's counter and trying to be inconspicuous as he spied on what Chase could only guess was House and Harry, his fellow colleague. So, naturally curious, Chase moved behind Wilson and looked over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

Wilson jumped and snapped his head round to face Chase, nearly cracking their skulls together in the process.

Startled, Chase jumped back, staring wide eyed at the guilty-looking Oncologist.

"Don't do that!" Wilson scolded, hand to his chest as he tried to calm his racing heart while simultaneously glancing back over his shoulder at his friend who hadn't apparently noticed the small commotion behind him. Neither had the blushing Harry, apparently.

"What are you doing?" Chase repeated, the corners of his mouth twitching suspiciously.

"Nothing." Wilson said, clearing his throat.

"Oh, really?" With a raised eyebrow Chase looked past Wilson and stared at the two subjects of Wilson's bad spying. Harry now had his head tilted to the side, a cheeky-looking smile on his face that usually led to the British man to give out a smart remark or obvious innuendo. House really knew how to corrupt someone when he put his mind to it.

"Okay, fine," Wilson huffed. "I admit that I was watching House... but it was just to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid!" Wilson turned back to gaze across the room, adding, "or potentially dangerous."

Chase silently agreed with him.

"Oh, no! They're looking this way!" Wilson grabbed Chase's arm and unceremoniously yanked the Australian down behind the nurses station, ignoring the various looks being sent in their direction.

"Why does it matter?" Chase groused, face flushed a little in embarrassment.

"Because House has been avoiding me." Wilson said by way of explanation.

"I wonder why." Chase muttered, head popping up to glance at the two men who unknowingly had the attention of two doctors.

They watched as Harry leaned up, almost on his tiptoes, to whisper something into House's ear, a hand clutching the older man's shirt while doing so. Moments later a smirk appeared on House's face before straightening up and quietly saying something else.

"We should move closer." Wilson mused, a frown on his face.

"No, we shouldn't." Chase said.

"Why?"

"Because they've spotted us and are headed our way."

Both scrambled to their feet, trying and failing to look innocent while Harry and House stopped in front of them, the former's eyebrows were raised while the latter looked amused.

"Like what you see?" House queried, staring at his co-workers.

Chase and Wilson shared a panicked look.

"I think they do." Harry hummed. "Both have been watching us for some time."

"Not me!" Chase found his voice. "Wilson was the one spying on you guys!"

"Chase!"

"What? You were."

Harry's light laughter cut off the beginning of what would have been a long argument.

"It doesn't matter if you were," Harry said, eyes sparkling. "We were just curious as to why you found our conversation so interesting."

"We weren't listening." Chase said quickly before Wilson could get a word in edge ways.

"So you were watching us because..?"

"We just happened to look over at you when you saw us." Wilson stepped in.

"You've been following me for a while, Wilson," House cocked a brow. "Out with it."

"Well, we -" Wilson started.

"You!" Chase cut in indignantly.

"Alright, _I_ was worried about your recent change in behaviour."

"And you didn't come up to ask me." House draped an arm over Harry's shoulder, pulling the other closer to his side.

"You were avoiding the issue."

"Issue?" House suddenly grinned. "You want to see what I've been 'avoiding' in conversation?"

Instantly on guard, Wilson hesitated then nodded slowly. House and Harry shared a indecipherable look before the blue-eyed doctor turned his body and ducked his head down to capture Harry's lips in a heated kiss. It took a few moments for Wilson and Chase to register what they were witnessing, indeed, nearly everyone around them had slowed to a stop to watch the rather public display, their expression ranging from disbelief to bug-eyed shock.

House didn't seem to care, his hands slipping down to squeeze Harry's arse, gaining a low moan in response which triggered more than one person of both genders around them to shift, facing flushing as they continued to watch the heated display.

Finally the couple broke apart, both breathing heavily with swollen lips and a satisfied look on their faces.

"Happy?" House asked, smirking at Wilson and Chase who were wearing identical expressions of astonishment.

"Greg," Harry scolded lightly, leaning up to lightly kiss House's jaw, "be nice."

"Aww, but Harry..." House whined.

Instead of letting House get under his skin, Harry, angelic Harry, just chuckled and patted House's cheek.

"You can have your fun later, right now however, we have a case to solve."

"How about we have some fun now?"

Harry just gave a smile. Then, with a nod of a head in Chase and Wilson's direction, Harry slipped out House's arms and headed towards the elevator, leaving everyone staring after him.

"Tease," House groused, quickly following his partner.

"I think I felt better not knowing about my boss' extra-curricular activities." Chase said after a minute of silence. From beside him, Wilson shuddered.

By the end of the day every last member of staff knew that Harry Potter and Gregory House were a couple. What most wondered, those that hadn't decided to block the situation from their minds or prayed that it would make House less of a manipulative menace, was how someone who was sweet, kind and caring like Harry could ever possibly fall in love with someone as bad-tempered, self centered and downright evil as House was. The cruel man was like the devil himself, and yet he managed to gain Harry's love.

* * *

**Just finished my exams, thank goodness.**


	30. HarryMoriarty

**I do not own anything. All characters belong to their rightful creators.**

**So this is a Harry/SLASH crossover series of one shots.**

**WARNING: SLASH. Go back now if you don't like it. Not beta'd.**

**These are the crossovers I'm willing to do. I may have forgotten one or two or three and if you know I'll write them, you can go ahead and send me a message. But remember, just because I read some of the fics, doesn't mean I can write them as well.**

**Angel/Bones/BTVS/Charmed/Criminal Minds/CSI: Las Vegas/CSI: Miami/CSI: New York/Ghost Whisperer/Glee/House/The Mentalist/Merlin (BBC)/Mortal Instruments/Sherlock (BBC)/Supernatural/Twilight**

**No longer taking prompts.**

* * *

Pain au Chocolat wants a Harry/Moriarty (Sherlock BBC) pairing with the prompt: "Moriarty knows only one person who's more intriguing (and confusing!) than Sherlock".

* * *

Moriarty was an extremely intelligent man, a powerful man, with deep connections throughout the political hierarchy, and for that he always managed to gain the best things in life. However, Moriarty easily got bored, and when he got bored he tended to play dangerous games. Take Sherlock Holmes for example. That was one game Moriarty wasn't willing to let go just yet.

Then Moriarty had met Harry Potter. A strange young man shrouded in mystery that he had yet to decipher, even after a year of them being together, and a further year of knowing him. Moriarty could not work him out.

Of course Harry didn't know most of Moriarty's extra-curricular activities, such as blowing people up for example, and he wasn't about to either. Harry would more than likely leave him, and Moriarty didn't like the thought of that. At all. And Harry would disappear from his grasp if Harry discovered his sociopathic streak and the number of people's deaths he had, had a hand in causing, either directly or indirectly. That was something Moriarty point blank refused to happen.

Now, talking to one of his many contacts, Moriaty was brought back from his deep thoughts by Harry's soft voice.

"Why are you so interested in me?" Harry inquired quietly from his place on the bed.

Moriarty looked up from his laptop, an eyebrow raised as he took in the naked young man wrapped up in a thin sheet. Looking thoroughly ravaged, from his wild black hair, flushed face and glistening skin, the Potter heir was a beautiful and tempting being. A creature that stared over at the brilliant man with bright curious eyes. Moriarty briefly licked his lips and focused on Harry, taking his time to drink in Harry's relaxed figure.

"Moriarty?" Harry's questioning voice snapped Moriarty back to the conversation at hand.

"You're different." Moriarty finally said, frowning at his own answer.

Harry huffed and rolled over onto his stomach, the sheet slipping down to the swell of Harry's arse and tempting the other man to remove the rest of the fabric that hid the rest of Harry's body from his view.

"Different how?" Harry queried, staring at the man intently, or as intently as he could without wearing his glasses. Moriarty had confiscated them earlier, declaring that Harry will not have them whilst in their bed; or wherever Moriarty takes him. They hid the true beauty of Harry's eyes and obscured his face.

"I don't know."

It was obvious by the look on Harry's face that he wasn't satisfied by the answer, yet he knew that Moriarty only spoke the truth. He always did, no matter how abstract the words came out as.

"Do you ever think you will know?" Harry asked.

"I will eventually find out everything about you," Moriarty said, "of that I do know."

"Good luck with that," Harry's tone turned light and teasing, something that would have irked Moriarty if it had been anyone else, but with Harry, it did the complete opposite.

"I don't need luck." Moriarty scoffed.

"Of course you don't." Harry said, rolling onto his back, re-gaining Moriarty's attention.

The man quickly typed something up on his laptop before closing the top and standing up, eyes moving to rove over Harry's naked body, no longer covered with a sheet but now bare for Moriarty's eyes to devour.

"Like what you see?" Harry ran a careless hand down his chest, gazing up hoodedly at his partner.

"I would never have someone that didn't arose me," Moriarty replied standing at the foot of the bed and letting his fingers trail along Harry's ankles. "I only have the best, after all."

"Of course," Harry's lips twitched, nudging at the hands that were now spreading him.

"I can have you whenever I want you, isn't that right?"

"To a degree."

"To a degree," Moriarty repeated to himself slowly with a hardening tone. "Is that so?"

Moriarty slowly crawled up between Harry's legs until his face was eventually level with his lover's, the latter watching with hungry anticipation, his arms coming up to wrap around Moriarty's neck and pull the man closer to him.

"I think, my dear Harry, that I will need to show you that I can have you whenever I want," Moriarty's lips trailed along Harry's jaw, rolling his hips and receiving a small moan in return. "And you will enjoy it."

"Then show me," Harry breathed, impatience clear in his voice.

Moriarty smirked darkly. "Oh, I will," he hissed, his mouth moving lower and across to Harry's neck, teeth grazing sharply at the soft skin. It wasn't soon after that, that Harry lost all coherent thought and Moriarty once again illustrated to Harry who had control.

* * *

**Now this is a pairing you don't see everyday. I honestly had no idea what to write for this, but I have found myself curiously liking Harry/Moriarty.**


	31. HarryHouse II

**I do not own anything. All characters belong to their rightful creators.**

**So this is a Harry/SLASH crossover series of one shots.**

**WARNING: SLASH. Go back now if you don't like it. Not beta'd.**

**These are the crossovers I'm willing to do. I may have forgotten one or two or three and if you know I'll write them, you can go ahead and send me a message. But remember, just because I read some of the fics, doesn't mean I can write them as well.**

**Angel/Bones/BTVS/Charmed/Criminal Minds/CSI: Las Vegas/CSI: Miami/CSI: New York/Ghost Whisperer/Glee/House/The Mentalist/Merlin (BBC)/Mortal Instruments/Sherlock (BBC)/Supernatural/Twilight**

**No longer taking prompts.**

* * *

Catzi has requested a Harry/House (House) pairing with the prompt: "Recovery"

* * *

House limped as fast as he could down the hallway of the Princeton Plainsboro teaching hospital, pushing past staff and patients alike in his haste. Despite needing the use of his cane, the man could move exceedingly fast.

"House!" Wilson dodged a man in the wheelchair, throwing an apology over his shoulder as he tried to catch up to his friend. "House!"

"Not now Wilson," House slipped round the corner and stuck his stick out to a maintenance worker walking the other way past him, causing him to trip and fall. "Don't you have some terminally ill patient to take 'care' of, personally?"

Wilson's mouth opened in outrage, but his attention was diverted with trying not to stumble over the man attempting to push himself back up onto his feet.

"See ya', Wilson," House slipped into an elevator and pressed down, holding up a smirk on his face for his friend when the door closed on him. When the metal slides were shut completely, House let it drop, jaw clenching in an attempt to control his emotions. The reason why he was rushing around was because of one certain person that had found themself in the ICU. That person who meant everything to House.

Not a minute later and House was on the move again, pushing past people until he finally reached one of the many occupied rooms. Pausing just outside, House gathered himself and arranged his face in order to not show what he was feeling when he walked into the room.

"Potter," House greeted the man lying on one of the hospital beds, "if you wanted to get my attention all you had to do was make a clinic appointment. I'm sure one of those chairs still needs breaking in."

During the rough doctor's speech, the patient, Harry Potter, was staring at him with wide and guilty eyes.

"Now," House moved further into the room and sat down on the plastic chair by the bed, "what have you got to say for yourself?"

"I love you?" Harry gave House an innocent smile.

House raised an unimpressed brow.

"Look," Harry sighed, wincing when he shifted and his arm was jostled. "I'm a cop, I'm gonna' get hurt at some point. It could have been a lot worse, and what's more, my supervisor has practically put me on desk duty."

"Good," House said and snatched one of the sandwiches that were on Harry's plate and lifted the bread to see what was in it. "Maybe next time you won't be so reckless."

"Pot calling the kettle black," Harry shot back, slapping at House's hand when it made to grab his Twinkie.

"I might be reckless, but at least I don't piss off a guy pointing a gun at me."

"Uh, actually, didn't you get shot in your off-"

"That was a one-time thing." House cut him off with a careless wave. He took a bite out of the sandwich, wrinkling his nose in distaste at the flavour.

"Speaking of one time things," Harry mumbled before raising his voice, "Hey, James."

"Harry," Wilson gave Harry a smile, eyes tracing over the bandaged shoulder critically.

"You took your time getting here," House said.

"Well, maybe if someone hadn't caused so much trouble on the way down here..."

"Well," Harry interrupted, "at least you both came to see me."

"Of course we would." Wilson said with raised eyebrows.

"Gotta' make sure you don't get into any more trouble," House shrugged, "knowing you, you'd do yourself an injury just sitting here."

"That's not true," Harry sulked, attempting to cross his arms over his chest but aggravated his wounds when he moved. He hissed.

"Case in point," House said dryly.

"Oh hush, you," Harry pouted, turning to glare at Wilson when the older man snorted at his behaviour.

"I didn't say anything," Wilson said and brought his hands up defensively, still grinning.

"Git," Harry huffed and snatched his cake away from House's wandering hand with his own good one. "And you, leave my Twinkie alone."

A lecherous smirk made its way on to House's face.

"Don't even think about saying anything," Harry ordered when he saw the man open his mouth to speak. From the doorway, Wilson shuddered.

"Aw, but I was only gonna' say that I love you," House mocked, his voice taking on a British accent at the end.

"You're a jerk," Harry accused and settled back on his bed. "I don't know why I put up with you, all you do is mock and belittle me."

"Because you're a masochist." Wilson put in before House could say something.

"That would explain so much," Harry sighed, dismissing House's scowl. "Would you save me, James, from my own masochistic ways?"

"And subject myself to House's wrath?" Wilson laughed, "no thanks, I do have some sense of self-preservation."

"Good Wilson," House said with a condescending tone, as if talking to a dog.

"Coward," Harry added with a sniff.

"Oh don't act like you don't enjoy my punishments," House leered.

"Oh God," Wilson pulled a face, "and this is where I leave before I get any more mental scars out your sex lives."

Harry and House both laughed; the former quickly stopping when the action irritated his ribs. House caught the brief look of pain on Harry's face and narrowed his eyes and glanced at Wilson meaningfully.

"Sorry, Harry," Wilson apologized, "but I have an appointment with one of my patients soon, so I need to go."

Harry quirked a brow. "All right, I'll see you later then. I'm sure Greg here is more than capable of keeping me distracted."

"With my magical healing hands," House winked.

"And that's my cue to leave," Wilson grinned. Before he turned to go, the Oncologist looked at Harry seriously. "Get better soon."

"I will, thanks, James," Harry smiled.

House saluted his friend and focused back on Harry's plate.

"Don't even think about it," Harry warned, wincing again as the pain medication became more ineffective.

House leaned over and pressed one of the buttons on Harry's monitor, and Harry realised that it was the morphine when the pain subsided.

"Thanks," Harry said with a sigh.

"What would you do without me?" House smirked and fished in his pocket for a familiar bottle of pills.

"How about suffer the wrath of the nurses in here?" Harry watched House pop a couple of his Vicodin. "They seem to be nicer to me because we're dating. Probably pity me."

House scoffed.

"Or they fear me."

"Yes, of course they do," Harry grinned at House's dark look. "What? You can't look at me like that, I'm injured, remember?"

"It was because of your stupidity that you're injured."

"I thought it was because I wanted to spend more time with you." Harry replied sweetly.

"I remember a time when you weren't so quick with your oh so _witty _comebacks."

"That was before you corrupted me." Harry touched House's hand lightly.

"You've never complained whenever I corrupt you."

"Why do you have to make every conversation suggestive?"

"It's a gift."

The two men were silent after that. Harry dozed off a little while later and House found the remote control for the wall television and watched it until Cuddy forcefully dragged him away, hissing at him about a new case his team found. House rolled his eyes and ignored the urge to glance back over his shoulder. Instead he made several degrading comments about her gender and delighted himself in once again crushing Cameron's happy mood.

* * *

**I know, I know I should have posted long ago, sorry, but I have work now and getting ready for university. I'll try and update again soon. No promises though.**


End file.
